The Forbidden Shadow
by KookieX7 Kami YAH YAHXD
Summary: [AU ShizNat] To become what I am. Even thought that's my purpose in life, I still am me. And I...will do anything for you. To sum it all up... ActionAdventureDramaAngstFantasyFluffSmexNSmutTragedyRomance Many other couples inside too. SHOUJO AI, het. bleh
1. Prologue

An AU Mai HiME Story

"The Forbidden Shadow"

By – Kookiesssssss

Prologue 

It was darkness. Darkness covered the planet. It wasn't Earth, or any other planet. All that matter was that the everything was gone.

Whose fault was it? No one's, but the stupid Mistakes. No one but them.

Natsuki knew she wasn't just on Earth though, because nothing could be this dark.

She saw nothing, felt nothing, and she desperately tried to grab something, or open her eyes if they were closed.

Nothing.

She felt tears come out of her eyes as she flung around, anger building up in her, as she desperately wanted to move, to see light.

"_No no Natsuki. You gave it up. You left everything, to save her. And guess what, now she's going to live, and you are going to live to never see her." _

Natsuki flung at the voice and still felt nothing. "Shut the fuck up!!!" Tears began to pour out of her eyes.

It hurt. To not see, or feel anything physical. And the only thing Natsuki felt, was pain. The pain in her heart. To only see darkness, to not hear other voices except the one pursuing her…

And mostly…

To not remember who _she_ was.

------------------------------------------------

"H..hey…can…can we take…a break?" Kazuya breathed out, wheezing the last few syllables.

Natsuki looked at him, and nodded. Her expression was flat, her eyes were dead, _she_ was dead.

Nothing was going to change, nothing at all. Natsuki hated her brother. Natsuki hated this world.

The 12-year-old boy stumbled meters behind Natsuki, as she looked around. The sun was starting to set, which meant it wasn't safe. Like this world was ever safe. Shrieks could be heard from miles, probably another one of them getting their evening meal, which was something nature prevented them to accomplish for the past 3 days.

Natsuki and Kazuya Kuga, 16 and 12, step-brothers and sisters, climbed into a dead building. Opening the debris-covered trapdoor at one of the sides, the jumped into what had been a wine storage system.

Natsuki coughed as the dust exploded at her; it seems that this has been untouched to any multi-cellular organism.

Or it had been since the war.

Dead bodies were rotting all over the floor, some cut up into pieces, some with giant gashes. Natsuki spit on them in disgust, and past the dead bodies to a side of the room with cabinets, looking for food.

She turned around to see Kazuya right next to the ladder to the trap door, in baggy black shorts that were up to his shin and a grey short sleeved shirt with a hood.

He looked at her with pleading eyes, but Natsuki didn't give a shit. They were safe, and that was best for the moment. Unless her annoying brother didn't mean more than a sibling to her, she would have most likely killed him.

Like many others. Natsuki jumped onto the highest shelf in a little room full of boxes, and found a little prize. Or many, in fact.

Natsuki opened a box to find two beautiful silver with blue ice designs on them and what had seem to be…cartridges below them. Different from any before, so that she just loaded a clip into it to test it out. She fired with one click, and suddenly icy bullets shot out at super god-like speed, causing anything within 5 centimeters to freeze.

Frozen dust hit the floor, and a voice perked Natsuki.

"…whoa…"

Natsuki moved her head a bit to see Kazuya there behind her, finally passed the mountains of bodies.

She quickly went back to the box while Kazuya looked for more stuff, and found a black hollister belt that would hold many of the cartridges and the dual guns themselves. An extra flimsy slot at her back annoyed her a bit, since it just hung out. She started to load the belt, and found a silver long knife with blue ice lines, similar to the guns, there next to a mini-sheath.

She put the sheathed knife into the flimsy slot, and it fit. Perfectly.

With a grin of satisfaction, Natsuki kicked the now empty box to hi the corner of the mini closet.

The weak walls suddenly crumbled, more dust getting everywhere. Natsuki turned to the side, noticing that a hidden passage was there.

Kazuya looked around, and found many things, but unlike his sister, they were just simple items.

He found a beautiful sphere-shaped gem, an amethyst that was transfused with a sapphire. He smiled at it, and shoved it into his pocket.

Next he found a picture, but it shocked him. A beautiful light purple haired young girl was on it, smiling.

But something was odd about it, and as he lowered the picture, the sunset had the remaining sun rays enter through the dirty creaks of the trapdoor, shining on Kazuya.

The dead beautiful girl, was there, nailed onto a disheveled cross with sharp wires connecting to her body that had blood stains on them. Her face was peaceful, and a ring and necklace were hanging off of her limp body.

He heard footsteps, and someone grab his shoulder, so he let out a shriek.

SLAP

"Fucking shut up, unless you want to die"

Kazuya stared into the cold green eyes of his sister, and he simply wanted to help her, because he loved her dearly, even if she wasn't in a good mood.

It was a long time ago, but it must have scarred both of them deeply, and mostly Natsuki.

--

_Natsuki_ _was only around 9 years old when she met her younger brother. She immediately smiled at him and ran to him, when the man behind the boy kicked her away, which flung her into the opposite direction._

_She extinctive looked to her mother for help, but saw her go to the man and plant a kiss on him. _

_More days passed by, as Kazuya and Natsuki got closer, but only under their mother's eyes._

_Soon, their time was relapsed as the man started to take Kazuya with him and Natsuki's mother, leaving her all alone to tend for herself._

_They'd usually leave her for a few hours, but that soon became many. The many hours became days. The days became weeks. The weeks became months._

_In her time all alone, she'd sit in her room in the dark to wait for her mom to come and read her bed stories, as it was before the man came._

_5 months passed after her meeting with them, and Natsuki stopped sleeping. Her mom didn't come home anymore. Kazuya came back with the man, but her mom was gone._

_The man told her when it was time to eat, and then pushed her into her room. He'd drop and pick up Kazuya from school, but left Natsuki to walk._

_2 months passed._

_Natsuki_ _went up to her 'father' during the nights he came late, and tried to ask him of her mom, which was the wrong thing to do, because her extinct told her. His shirt was lazily put on, his eyes her blood shot, his breath stunk, and his hair was messed up. _

_He hastily grabbed Natsuki and pushed her onto the couch, and ripped off her pajamas. He through and kicked his pants off, and spread Natsuki wide open._

_Tears came out of Natsuki's eyes as the man began to hit her over and over, and soon felt numbness after a shock of intense pain of feeling something enter her._

_She screamed over and over, and at the corner of her eye, she saw Kazuya crying there._

_Words passed through their eyes._

_Na…Natsuki-ne-chan! I'll get help!_

_No…don't…He…'ll…ge…t…you…..hurt…_

_Natsuki's_ _hidden words were stopped when the man began to move himself up and down, causing her to scream in so much pain, as he started to hit her again._

_After minutes, he stopped got up, and left to the kitchen. _

_Natsuki_ _lay there on the couch, staring up at the ceiling, asking why. _

_Kazuya had ran back to his room, trying to find something to stop his father._

_Natsuki_ _tried to get up, but her legs disobeyed her. She was only able to see what happened more to her. _

_She saw it slow, like it would in a dream. Except it was real._

_Natsuki_ _closed her eyes, knowing it would most likely be the last time she'd have control over them._

_Kazuya's scream brought her back to life. The man jumped off Natsuki, and grabbed Kazuya and threw him against the door._

"_Stop!!!_ _You Old Bast-"_

_He turned onto Natsuki._

"_SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU LITTLE HO! YOUR GOING TO FUCKING DO AS I SAY OR I'LL KILL YOUR FUCKING BROTHER!!!"_

"_He's your goddamn son!"_

_SLAP!_

_Natsuki's_ _father picked her up by her hair and slammed her into the wall., leaving her to drop._

_Kazuya stood there terrified, realizing that his pain would be stopped, if Natsuki's pain kept going._

"_Fucking shut up, unless you want to die." Was the last thing the man said before pulling out the knife and cutting Natsuki_

_--_

End Prologue.


	2. Chp01 Start of a Life

Chapter One

That dream. Again. Natsuki's eyes slowly opened, as she rested against the stairs below the trapdoor. Sunlight leaked through, and on the other side of the trapdoor, Kazuya slept soundlessly. Natsuki grimaced, she knew that she wasn't in a good mood. He had only caused her pain. Her whole goddamn life had become a simple schedule. Wake up. Chores. Get beat up. No Food. Go Shower. More Chores. More Beatings. Eat Dinner. Get fucked. Go to Sleep. Her fist clenched, and she wanted to hit Kazuya.

But she couldn't and wouldn't, because she knew that she did it willingly, to protect Kazuya.

She realized it herself, the first time she had looked into Kazuya's eyes, that he wanted to help her.

No. She didn't need help, but it wasn't for her own sake that she kept Kazuya with her.

Sure, in truth he had to be safe, but she knew it was going to be for someone else. She pulled off her cape that she had flipped the other way to make as a blanket for herself, and resuming it to its original position.

She wore a black tang top, and a smaller white tang top underneath. She then just wore regular messed up jeans, that were starting to fit in perfectly than the old times in where they sagged. Her cape went down to her knees so it would hide the gun holder and knife, and also her arms. Her cape was completely black, with a silver wolf embedded onto it, with a blue outline. She wore regular black and blue shoes, and had a black and silver wolf visor beanie.

A regular teen in the year 2013.

6 Years after the Ultimate Revolution, in which every goddamn country massacred each other. Through that, chemical reactors reacted to the other countries chemical make-up from the nuclear bombs mutating all the animals and plants known to man. Some stayed normal, some completely became monsters.

Other than that, it was a fucking massacre. No one was able to go out into the cities, because it was dangerous, and because on one was in the cities because a high number of them destroyed.

The nuclear weapons changed the climate, effecting global warming, but the chemicals in the air had a different reaction and caused the fresh water streams to become poisoned.

In turn, to live, man made water through science. Many things were created that either screwed up the Earth even more, or made it better.

In 2011, 4 whole years after the months of world war, the regions changed. North America became Windbloom with Canada, South America, and Africa. Europe became Shangri-La.

Asia became La'Cryma, and Antarctica became the destined land of Fuuka.

Fuuka was the only place where they tried to protect anyone who was in for world peace, to stop the wars.

Many fugitives, 3/7 of the world's population that lived from the war and mutations, lived there in times of peace.

Even with the harsh winters, they helped each other.

3/7 was around 1,800,360,140 people.

In 2012, Fuuka was bombed.

No one survived.

Natsuki came from Shangri'la to go to Windbloom to seek out answers. Up until then, the answers to of any thing all began with 'Why?'

Natsuki just wanted to know, 'Why did the war start?'

When the war started, chaos happened. The city she, her 'father', and Kazuya lived in was bombed, but only once. Their father left them, and Natsuki then began to 'care' for Kazuya. In truth, she just fed him, and made him follow her. If he got hurt she would just leave him. It was the start of her real life. She killed merciless, to gain money to buy the scarce food that wasn't injected with anything, and was only gentle to Kazuya. Back then, she never had an emotion, but she smiled from time to time with Kazuya.

She even stole a motorcycle from someone when she was 11, and drove to other cities in Shangri'la with it, killing and stealing from other innocents. Her first desire was to get to Fuuka to leave her annoying brother, but then when the news of it being destroyed when she was 15. Drug deposits and weapons were being sent acrossed along the sea, and Kazuya and Natsuki rode along it to Windbloom to find a refugee just have a one night of being able to sleep.

They said the war started because of an a simple robbery, but Natsuki knew it was a lie. It was too simple. For everyone to turn against each other is to much for a white lie. It pissed her off.

She stood up, and kicked Kazuya.

"Get the hell up."

He opened his eyes, so weakly, and said, "I …I'm sorry…"

That voice.

Natsuki looked down. "Sorry Kazuya…I'm really sorry…Its just…I …I…"

He smiled. "Don't worry, I know deep down you're the big loving sister that you were before…that..happened…"

Natsuki retained her sad but serious expression and let out a gentle chuckle.

She let her arm stretch out to help Kazuya up and helped him go up the trapdoor into the sunlight and fresh air.

That simple action meant a lot to Kazuya, since the normal Natsuki would have left him there with the rotting bodies. Unfortuanetly, that was a wrong mistake to open the door to the outer city of New York, or a 'city' of Windbloom.

The statue of liberty was nothing; the woman holding up the torch was obliterated. Because her torch was lit so long it burned her down. For some reasons, though, bombs weren't thrown anymore. It's been months since the last one that hit a building near Natsuki and Kazuya in what used to be Florida.

Suddenly Natsuki's lower left side of her back, precisely above her left hip, burned like hell, and froze like a piece of ice was being jabbed into her. She shuddered, and heard a large roar.

A giant beast, a mix of a crow and jaguar, came at them. Natsuki smiled. _Been a while since some blood shed. I guess I can test out my new weapons too._ She pulled out one of the dual guns, and aimed it at the monster. She clicked it, but to her disappointment, an empty chamber was echoed.

She cussed, and grabbed Kazuya and ran. Or jumped. Natsuki didn't know what to do, but she had jumped. Over the monster. She had jumped about 28 meters off the ground. Quickly setting down on the other side, rolling on the desert sand of New York, she set Kazuya down and loaded a cartridge. She clicked and released, but got no response. "What the Fuck!?!" she yelled, and put her guns back and pulled out the dagger.

This was different, because before she had at least a weapon to defend herself a bit. But using a flimsy knife wasn't going to help!

Or so she thought.

With a dash, Natsuki madly ran at the monster. With a simple slash, the small wound was…indeed promising. More promising than would Natsuki expected.

As small as the cut was on the giant monster, the cut soon began to have more effects. The giant screamed in pain, as blood started to spill out of the small wound, and soon enough, Natsuki noticed something weird.

The wound, became blue.

Within seconds, the monsters blood circulation froze.

Frozen Ice.

"whoa…wow…holy…shit…"

Natsuki and Kazuya stared wide eyed at each other and at the monster, and said the same thing, and both burst out laughing.

Natsuki guessed its been a long time since she had actually been in a good mood.

The monster shrieked again, trying to move, but instead it fell into pieces and frozen blood fell to the ground. The giant pieces crumbled down on Natsuki and Kazuya, so Natsuki ran to Kazuya again.

A grin was placed on her face, and Kazuya smiled.

"Woa…you haven't been this lively for a long time sis…"

Natsuki replied with a light laugh.

"I haven't been this entertained in a long ass time. These weapons really are something…I mean…there…fucking gorgeous! And they can kick ass!"

--

Kazuya really was happy now, because his sister was alive again. The moment he heard her say sorry, something had changed. Her eyes were brighter, and she had laughed and smiled.

He didn't care what had caused it, but Natsuki was slowly becoming herself. Maybe, maybe she had realized why she had saved him, that she did it willingly and shouldn't blame him for it even though he is the biggest burden for her.

Kazuya smiled, and agreed with himself.

"This…is the best…"

He and Natsuki, after laughing for a few minutes at the crazy experience, got up.

--

Natsuki pulled out a map. "Alrighty…where…to go…?"

They were in Old 'New York', and their destination was all the way in California. Across the Northern part of Windbloom.

After the years of war, everything, well mostly everything, became a desert, but as the years relaxed from the air that only caused the water to become poison, which all meant that it wasn't extremely hot. There were nice breezes, clouds, and it wasn't that all hot.

At night, it got extremely cold though.

"hey…I have an Idea!"

Natsuki looked at Kazuya.

He grabbed the map, and took out a pen.

Natsuki was confused, and went to see what he was doing.

He circled a building on the map, specifically named New York International Airport.

He grinned, and said, "Let's fly! We'll jack a private jet and fly, and to my calculations…we'll reach California in no time to get to L.A….I mean…yeah…"

The reason Natsuki and Kazuya were going to California was because it was rumored that the reason of why everything had started was in California, in one of the military bases.

During the years with Kazuya, Natsuki also wanted to find her father, who used to live in California in as a Bio-Weapon Specialist. It made some sense to her, since at one point of time she had stolen money from her father's room before the war to help herself, and found an letter. It didn't make much sense, but it just..Natsuki just wanted to know what it meant. Especially when it was about her.

"_So how's Natsuki doing? We all know that what is to start is because of __her__…of course, It was the idea of Californias_ _greatest Weapon Specialist, you Mr.Kuga! Project Mistake DNA Version 1 will be sent to you shortly"_

That whole segment Natsuki had to find out. She didn't even recognize the man's name. _Project Mistake?_

Natsuki ha no clue to what it was, but she knew it had to do with her, and the war.

She didn't recall her father obtaining any packages that small for DNA too, since she had always been getting the shit.

Ugh, she shouldn't even been calling that man her father. Once this was over, Natsuki swore that she would hunt that goddamn man and whatever whore he's with and kill them, and kill him good.

Natsuki spit out in the sand, trying to get her anger out.

She followed Kazuya, as they approached a giant building.

"Wooow…" Kazuya said as they entered. It wasn't dark, because the roof was glass, or some seethrough material, and everything inside..looked…brand new.

Brand new as in hasn't been destroyed yet.

Looking around Natsuki found signs that led to where the planes were. All the outer planes were buried deep in the sand, so they were hoping to see if private ones were in the hangers.

To their luck, a free jet was there. With a grin, Natsuki pulled Kazuya into the cockpit and into the passangers side, and she jumped in as the pilot. They opened the garage, and instead of the front garage opening, the roof opened.

"Yey us…" Natsuki mumbled in victory.

She looked around cautionly, but then a single thought entered her brain. Suddenly, as if she was blessed with luck from a god, the helicopter turned itself on and went on autopilot as the engine started to rumble and prepare.

An a little screen, right next to the Flashing word Autopilot, the word DESTINATION made Natsuki grin even more.

**Destination California, Los Angeles** **National** **Airport**

A breeze brushed against her face, causing her to twitch a bit. Stretching out a bit, she took a deep breath of the morning, smelling the crisp morning air.

She must've left the window open last night.

Feeling the rising sun's rays upon her skin, she slowly curled up, soaking up in the magnificent warmth.

Tomorrow was her 17th birthday, and then she would finally be able to obtain her Windbloom license to get any means of her own transportation.

As much as she loved her father's helping toward her, she felt like a prisoner. Her father was a foster father, he took in lost kids during the war. Yet, He had only took in girls. Haruka and Yukino from La'Cryma. Her biological sisters Akane and Arika, who they only had the same father, had lived with her ever since. Haruka, being 17, Yukino 16, Arika 13, and Akane 12.

Of course, it gave her much doubt, but she could easily deal with it. She just wanted to get out, and her father promised her that once she was 17 she would get a license to have a vehicle and go out into Northern Windbloom by herself.

It was 6 months since the last bombing in Flordia, and Windbloom had declared that wars would be paused. So far, her father was one of the members of the Government, and they had made a one-year-pact.

No body was allowed to cross the ocean, or enter any other nation they were in. If one fired a weapon, they would immediately be persecuted.

She didn't have one single clue to as of why that had happened; It was too simple.

Living in 'Old' L.A. was partially good, since that area was rebuilt. Shields were made around the main city for protection, and much of the army were here. L.A. was one of the few cities in Northern Windbloom that was still intact.

Because her father was extremely rich and powerful for being on the government, they had 2130 acres of land. They sold it for natural reservations to regrow healthy plants, manufactured water, and to rebuild the city. What was left was 59 acres, which they built the mansion. The natural reservation was a little park at first, but grew into a deep forest that took of 3/8 of the city. Their mansion was at the edge, so the front was visible to the city, the rest hidden in the forest, and sided to the desert that led to the middle of Northern Windbloom.

Anyone who never entered the house would just think that they were a middle class house, but until one entered it, they would certainly be wrong.

The day seemed peaceful, so she thought about sleeping in some more, which was something that had recently never been don-

"DAMNIT FUJINO! WAKE UP! IT'S ALREADY NOON!"

Shizuru smiled at the voice; it was Haruka's, and she predicted that a squeaking voice would most likely be coming up next.

"H-haruka-chan, please lower your voice, Akane-chan might get shocked!"

Score 1 for Shizuru.

Running footsteps were heard banging into Shizuru's ears.

"Shiiiiiiiiizzzzzzzzzzuruuuuuuuuuuuuu!!! Good morning, good morning, good MORNINNNNNNNNNG!!!"

Something pounced onto Shizuru.

"Okay, okay…I'm up I'm up! Good morning Haruka, Yukino, and Arika."

Perfect. She smiled, as sad as she was from not being able to sleep in, (and a bit annoyed) she said it gracefully.

"G…Goodmorning Shizuru…"

A quieter voice was heard while Shizuru patted her younger sister Arika.

"Akane-chan, now now, come to. Are you okay today? Did you take your message?"

Akane let out a cough, and nodded her head.

It was silent, until she hastily said, "Y-yeah…I did"

Shizuru smiled. "It's okay Akane…"

Arika jumped off Shizuru. "Don't worry Shizuru! I made sure she took 'em!"

Shizuru smiled. "Thank you Arika, now…seeing that the weather is fine today…or…sensing that the weather is fine today, shall we have a picnic in the garden today?"

A gleeful chirp came from Arika.

"Yey!!! To the garden, to the garden!"

Arika yelled while dancing around.

Haruka sighed. "Well, I suppose we must ask Father first. You know how he hates to not know where we are." Yukino squeaked. "I'll go ask for his permission now, so we can prepare a meal! Also, may I suggest taking a swim?"

Now it was Akane's turn to bounce with Arika. "S..Swim! Yey! Arika, let's get our swimsuits!" Shizuru smiled at her two energetic sisters. "Well, could you help me change into something appropriate for today and the garden? Akane, Arika?"

Two positive answers were given, as Haruka left with Yukino, and Arika and Akane led Shizuru to the her wardrobe. Actually, it was a giant closet, but who cared.

Arika and Akane helped Shizuru pick out a yellow summer dress that ended to her knees, and a hat to cover her from any heat that might affect her. It never did get cold in the day, in fact it was hotter in the days than before, but Shizuru didn't know why. Putting on sandals, Shizuru exited and turned to her desk. Finding her way to it was easy, so she sat in her chair and faced it toward her window.

The breeze went against her face, and she breathed slowly. Arika and Akane scurried to their room next door to get swimsuits and clothes ready to play out in the forest and in the garden. At the side of her desk, a hiss was heard.

Shizuru smiled at her pet. It was a snake she had found, and it was poisonous, but it took a liking to her. She had found it long before the war happened, before this mansion was built. But she didn't know where.

She knew it must have been rare since most of the animals now were obliterated, but why it had lived so long was unknown too. She smiled at her pet.

"Kiwi…Good morning to you!"

She said while petting the snake.

She looked out the window again. The day felt safe for some reason, safer than she would have expected.

A dim light was visible.

//END OF CHAPTER 1


	3. Chp02 The Sight of Green

Chapter 2

_1000 Bullets May Pierce me,_

_and_ _even so, _

_my_ _words will never be heard._

_I love you,_

_I've always had,_

_I always will._

_I'll destroy the world for you,_

_I'd destroy myself for you._

_Because I love you._

"K-Kazuya!!! WHAT THE FUCK!!! Shit! SHIT! SHITTTT!!!"

Natsuki screamed her ass off, while grabbing onto Kazuya, and vice versa.

"N..Natsuki!!! Pull it up!!!!"

The jet came close to the ground, inches away, and Natsuki reared it up, but failed. The jet crashed into the desert, and Natsuki and Kazuya were ejected out of the jet.

"AHH MOTHER FUCKING SHIT GOD DAMNIT HOLY CRAPPPPPP!!!" were the words to be screamed as Natsuki and Kazuya flung out. When they reached the ground, the jet briefly smoked, and exploded.

Natsuki and Kazuya stared wide-eyed at the sight.

"Holy shit."

Looking around, Natsuki spotted the city of Old L.A., about 10 miles away. Kazuya did too, and pointed it out. "Oi, Natsuki! Look, There's Old L.A., the Army Base should be around in there!"

Natsuki's face brightened. "All right! LET'S GO!" Natsuki said with a new determination. As she got up, Natsuki and Kazuya experienced a pain they wouldn't forget.

A sharp pain burned into Natsuki's side, completely making her lose her breath.

Kazuya's heart and head exploded with emotion, and he felt to the floor.

_Host…_

Kazuya's eyes widened at the word. A nostalgic word, familiar, but forgotten which made Kazuya hurt. As if his whole future flashed within his eyes, and he knew his end would come soon.

The man smirked. "I see, Project Mistake-Ice is in contact with our newest host, that fact we knew, but for them to be this close? Perhaps he is her host, and you, are not," the man directed to the older man sitting in front of him. The older man grunted. "Shut the fuck up, they are close! Plus, we've accumulated our projects. I am the host of Project Mistake-Ice, you Project Mistake-Life, Reito-kun for Project Mistake-Metal, Tate-kun for Mistake-Fire, and our newly found host, Kazuya of Project Mistake-Death."

Tate grimaced. The two men, who he and Reito barely knew, had kidnapped them and forced them among this. He and Reito were volunteering for the defense forces, when they were grabbed into this. He looked into the screen of a girl with a boy, her hair orange with violet eyes, and then to Reito, who had a girl with golden eyes, sleeping in an alley way.

"S..Sir…um may I ask, why these Mistakes of the other have hosts and the others don't?"

The man standing up grinned. "These Mistakes are the proto-type versions, although there are 12 in all. The other Mistakes will not yet be defined for Host-worthy until they have defeated our Orphans."

Orphans, made by them, with some power from an unknown source. Reito, as smart as he was, had no idea how they were able to do anything they have done.

"Sir, how the hell are you getting these Orphans, and how the hell do those Mistakes get their powers?!?" Reito asked with a bit of irritation.

The man sitting down smirked. "You'll find out soon enough, but I'll hint you in some. Thousands of years ago, 12 cursed maidens brought upon destruction. We have recollected those DNA, and have injected them into the womb of the mothers for these test species. Using that same DNA, we injected them into animals, which mutated and,"

The door of the dark, soggy chamber opened.

"And now, other governments have stolen them and created Project Slave. As numerous as they are though, they are weaker than the Orphans, and much stupider, chasing humans and animals."

The man standing up jerked his head. "Nagi! Have you found out more information?"

"Ahh, my dear sir. Of course I have, after thousands of years, the reawakening of the new maidens will make you Hosts rulers of the world, that is, if you don't get replaced. After all, those other Organizations have made copies of your Orphans, and god knows what will happen after they break the code. Maybe, though, in a hundred years they can solve the Code of the Maidens."

The man sitting down spat. "Shut up Nagi, those bitches are not Maidens. They are our weapons, only to be used by us. Our toys."

Tate jumped up. "That's fuckin stupid! I don't fucking want to be in this!"

Reito put his hand on Tate's shoulder, trying to calm him down.

The man standing up grinned. "Sorry, Tate-kun, that cannot be done. Your DNA is linked to the Previous hostess of Mistake-Fire, you are the only one that has the power to control it."

Tate grimaced, while Nagi let out a laugh.

"Poor Tate-kun, you'll live with it, in fact, you'll enjoy it greatly…and…Fujino-sama, I have good news. It seems that the highest Organization, Searrs, has found a way to make the Slaves stronger…"

Takashi Fujino smiled.

Natsuki and Kazuya finally stumbled to the outer edge of Old L.A. Actually, It was a mix of old and new. The new were the Barracks, shops, and all the rich-a-doo places, while the old was the suburbs, the poor, the 'ghetto', and anywhere that wasn't safe. They stumbled past a forest to one of the entrances into the city, and passed a house.

Natsuki looked at the girl, a few months or a year older, walk out of the door. Her eyes were crimson, her smile was beautiful. Her hair gracefully flew around under her straw hat, but went back into place as if it was a retracter. Move, retract to its former beauty. Natsuki stared, as she and Kazuya walked forward. The woman turned and looked at her, but didn't see her. Something told that to Natsuki. Natsuki didn't notice as she and Kazuya walked forward, but more girls came out of the house, one Kazuya had his interests in. As they walked forward looking at their object of interest, one of them pointed to the two rebels staring at the girls, especially since Natsuki was a girl too, and Natsuki and Kazuya and their object of interest faced eye to eye, and-

BAM!

Natsuki and Kazuya, being hormone-piloted, walked straight into the outer wall guarding the city. The compact was extremely loud, that the girls ran to them as they fell to the floor.

They exchanged glances and sighed.

"Nice goin, sis…"

"Smooth Kazuya, just smooth…"

Within moments, they awaited the embarrassment as the laughing girls came up to them. A blond one, started to crack up in front of them. "Wow! That must be the most funniest thing I've ever seen around here!!!"

A brown haired blue eyed girl who had her hands on her knees nodded. "I give! I give!" she managed to choke out as the two fell to the floor rolling around.

The girl with shorter brown hair and gentle eyes, Kazuya's object of interest, was magnificently…cute, and she and the girl with glasses remained calm but had a few giggles.

Finally, Natsuki's turn. She looked up at the girl wearing the yellow dress, that hugged to her every curve, who's smile was beautiful, and her eyes, her eyes were different. Natsuki's green emerald eyes appeared as the reflection, but an empty feeling went into Natsuki. The girl that was gorgeous looked straight into her eyes, but couldn't see her.

A moment of silence passed as Natsuki and Kazuya blushed as the two girls had uncontrollable fits of laughter. Once they stopped (which was abit hard tom since everytime they stopped they start laughing again) the girl with chestnut-hair and crimson eyes spoke up.

"Ah…are you two okay?"

Her voice was a melody. A symphony. Natsuki didn't know, and didn't care. It was beautiful, by any means. She blushed and said, "Y..Yah…Okay…we are?"

She looked at Kazuya, who noticed she was blushing, and took this as an opportunity to seize. "Natsuki! Your blushing! Oh my god what has gotten into you!" he said jokingly.

Natsuki looked down, as the crimson eyed girl grinned. "Ah, Natsuki is it? Well Natsuki, I am Shizuru, nice to meet you." Natsuki looked up to see Shizuru giver her hand to shake, and went up to shake it, but was stopped by a figure that reminded her of an ant collided onto her.

"AWW!!! You were blushing at Onee-chaN! You Likeyyy Herrrr!!! OHHH!!! You and Nee-chan sitting on a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!!!!" On the last letter Natsuki threw her off, throwing her away at a good distance.

The girl landed, making a mark in the sand, and jumped back up and onto natsuki. "Hi hi! Me Arika!" the bouncy girl said. She then looked at Kazuya and with a satisfied look, prepared to bounce on him too, when the girl around her height put her hand on her shoulder. "Arika, you shouldn't do that…"

Kazuya blushed at her gentle voice. She looked at him and blushed again. "H..Hi..My name is Akane…" Kazuya gulped, and Natsuki seized HER opportunity. "Kazuya! Your Blushing! Oh my god what has gotten into you, I thought you were gay!"

Kazuya blushed even more, and Natsuki snickered.

Akane blushed too, and Arika grinned. The blond and the glasses girl had smiles, and the blonde soon spoke up.

"Hey, you actually made Akane blush! Oi Shizuru, your young one has grown up!"

Natsuki choked.

"She's your daughter!!!?!"

Shizuru didn't even look 18! Natsuki's eyes closed in, and a sensation of jealousy wiped over here. _W…Wait..I'm jealous?_ Natsuki then blushed, realizing one thing. She had it baddddddd for Shizuru.

Shizuru smiled, as if understanding Natsuki's blush.

"Ara, well Natsuki, this is Haruka and Yukino," she pointed to the two other teenagers, "They are my Foster-sisters…and…"

"OH MY GOD- why are you too all bloody and dirty! Yukino, carry them in!"

Haruka picked up Natsuki with one swipe, and surprised the living shit out of her. "Oi! Fucking let me, ahhh, go!!!" Natsuki tried to reach for her knife but Haruka already through her behind. Yukino walked in with Kazuya, who was giggling, and Akane and Arika…were…leading Shizuru back in.

Arika's pig tail went down when she said, "So…does this mean we aren't going on a picnic…?"

Natsuki's ears clearly picked it up. "F…FOOD!?!" Kazuya said without a hesitation.

Natsuki turned to Haruka with pleading eyes. Haruka sighed, "Fine, come with us, but we're taking a MediKit with us…" and went off to one of the closets. Natsuki turned around and looked into the…small…house…

Her jaw dropped. Inside, was the hugest house she's ever seen. The hallway was about 2 stories thick, and 5 stories long, with lights everywhere, marble floor and walls, red carpet with gold streaks, and in the middle was a staircase that had a door on top, a giant door. On the sides were many doors, and there were even maps taped on them showing to where they led.

"Whoa."

Shizuru smiled. "Something catch your mind?"

"Naw…its just…that this place looked small…but…its HUGE…"

"Father designed it for safety reasons. He said cuz' were rich, people would try to rob us and stuffs…plus, outside it looks like a small house doesn't it?"

Natsuki looked at Arika, she wasn't bouncy, since she said that whole sentence actually TAKING in breaths.

--

A few minutes later, Haruka came back with her head shaking. "I can't find your father Shizuru. Jeez, he's a kid, he always plays hide-n-seek with us when we're growing up. I guess we'll just go for now…"

Yukino picked up a basket, which was probably the picnic lunch, or now dinner, and set off and out the door. "We could still probably catch the sunset! We've never done that before!" Arika said bouncing again. She grabbed Akane's hand and Kazuya's hand and pulled them out the door, running, with Kazuya blushing.

Shizuru smiled at Natsuki, as they were the only ones left inside. She gave her hand to Natsuki, and inturn Natsuki blushed. "W..Wha?"

Shizuru put her hand on Natsuki, and searched for her arm. She then lowered until it reached her hand, and said softly, "Can you guide me please…?"

Natsuki stood still, not knowing what was going on or what was wrong. Then sudden realization hit her, how Shizuru had been staring at Natsuki but not seeing, why she was led by Arika and Akane, and why she asked Natsuki to guide her.

"Y..Your blind!"

"Technically, yes, but if I must go by myself, I might get lost in the forest, and a big bad wolf might eat me up…" Shizuru faked a cry.

"A..Ah! Sorry! I…I didn't mean to, I mean, I didn't know, and..I … I!"

Shizuru grinned. "Your fun to play with…"

Natsuki blushed and sighed. "That sounded wrong…"

"That's cause you thought of it wrong…"

Natsuki looked up at Shizuru, and Shizuru had a shocked expression as their eyes looked at each other.

"Oi…What's wrong Shizuru?"

She shook her head and smiled again. "N..Nothing…Let's go!"

She mumbled fast and walked, pulling Natsuki.

"Hey Wait! Your walking into the…"

BAM!

"…door…ugh..too late…"

Shizuru giggled. "That's why your supposed to lead me! Silly Natsuki…now I got a Boo-boo. Will you kiss it?"

Natsuki blushed. _This girl is blind and is teasing me! Jesus Christ! …wow…But I haven't been this lively…_

Kazuya stuck his head in the door. "Come on you too, Natsuki we're finally gonna get stuff to chow on, let's go!"

Natsuki nodded. "Yeah. Yeah…C..come on Shizuru…" She said pulling the giggling girl up.

Shizuru smiled as she felt Natsuki guide her.

It was her first time seeing the color green…

--

Arika pounced onto Kazuya. "Ahh! So your sister, Natsuki, was never this…alive?"

Kazuya blushed at contact. "Nah…sometimes when she gets excited she starts to talk, but usually she's serious. Its not like she mistreats me, its just, were always being attacked by some type of creature…so she doesn't have time to fool around. But when we get near a city that fights against the monsters, I guess she starts to relax…"

Akane smiled. "So, whenever its you too, she tries to protect you and not get distracted…?"

Kazuya looked at Akane, and then back at too Natsuki who was talking with Shizuru behind them. He blushed and said, "I guess..but now that I'm more safe around a city, she can finally put her happiness first…"

Kazuya smiled.

--

**End Chapter 2**

**A//N::** Okay, I know not that long! It was 2000 sumthing words. Don't worry, I'll write longer next time ). Okay So here's What I have to say. No, Natsuki is not a cold heartless killer. In here, she is more relaxed around people, but not ordinary people, Shizuru! ) Yes she can smile and laugh. She was just in a bad mood earlier cause They had no food.

Also, this story will NOT have a happy…well it has a happy ending in my opinion, but yeah. Around 20 chapters long, I'll try to make the ending chapters long. And it would be cool if people would tell me my mistakes, I make a lot of Typos. ). Anyone care to start editing me?

Finally, REVIEW? Plz? U noe yah wants ta!


	4. Chp03 Shizuru, Natsuki, and Kiwi

Chapter 3

_Don't look at me like that._

_This is something I choose to do. _

_I'm sorry,_

_Because it's all for you._

_You protected me all this time,_

_I understand how you must feel._

_So that is I,_

_I became the shield._

Going deeper into the forest, Natsuki led Shizuru by the hand. The sun was still up, bright in the afternoon. It was probably 30 minutes since they had suddenly been invited for the picnic, but hey, they were getting grub to eat. Natsuki's stomach grumbled, and it set Shizuru into a fit of laughters.

Natsuki blushed, when Kazuya looked back and grinned also. "S…Shut up! We have only been eating scraps…"

Shizuru laughed more.

"So you let your defenses down when people you just met offer you food?"

Natsuki's head rose up.

"Not just people! You…"

Natsuki froze. Luckily, nobody in front of her heard it and was still walking forward on the trail. Unluckily, the only one who had heard it, was Shizuru.

Shizuru giggled, again. "It's only been thirty five minutes since I met you, and you've already confessed? No fair Natsuki, that takes the angst and the fun away!"

Natsuki looked down, and held Shizuru's hand completely.

"But I'm serious…Shizuru…My life is shit…I don't talk to strangers or open up this easily…but…you're gorgeous…and…Even if its thirty five minutes since we met…I really…like you…Ugh…this must be weird for me to say…but… you're different…you make me…_alive…_"

Shizuru blushed, for the first time in her life because of someone else.

She opened her mouth to say something, but Haruka interrupted her. "Here we are! Arika, Akane, go lie down the blanket. Come, Natsuki, Kazuya. Before you two can…play…" she glanced at Natsuki, who's eye brows crossed at the word, and quickly rephrased herself. "…I mean…uh…_relax, _we have to make sure your wounds don't get infected, no matter how small they are. Father Fujino already gave us permission to stay out all night, so its okay…but we can't stay too long. We must inform Father, and…erm…Natsuki, is it okay if you two take your stay here? We have many rooms…"

Shizuru smiled. "Go on Natsuki, plus, it should be my honor to even say that."

Natsuki blushed. _Wh_…_What did she mean?_ Natsuki nodded and went with Kazuya, unconsciously pulling Shizuru with her. "Ah..Natsuki. I believe Haruka said you, not me, but if you're that scared of a little ointment..then…"

Natsuki flared up. "No! Not that..uh I mean…I'm not Afraid of a _little_ ointment! I didn't mean for you to come! Jeez."

Shizuru laughed as Natsuki went to Haruka and Yukino, followed by Kazuya. Arika bounced up with Akane, taking Shizuru to the garden.

"OH GOD MOTHER FUCKING HOLY SHIT!"

Natsuki wailed out a series of bad words, earning a stern look from Haruka. "What the hell!?! That was a LITTLE ointment! IT FUCKING BURNS!!! SHIZURU YOU LIAR!!! … OH GOD STOP IT HARUKA!!! NO MORE!!! UNCLE! I GIVE!!!!"

Natsuki shouted particularly at no one, since Shizuru was at the garden where they would be headed after they were done killing Natsuki…or in Haruka's world, _disinfecting _her.

Kazuya nimbly stood at a tree, with a ear-to-ear grin. Natsuki glared at his smiling face, since he had Yukino to put medicine on him. And, Yukino was MUCH more better at that than Haruka….

--

Kazuya smiled at his sister's funny reactions. He blinked, since he felt the wind go into his eyes, and reopened his eyes.

But he saw nothing.

"W..wha!?!"

A dark figure appeared before him.

"…Kazuya…"

He stared at the figure, right in the eyes. He felt the thing staring straight into his eyes, _no_, it did not have eyes, but it was looking into his thoughts; his feelings.

"W..Who…what…are you!"

An emptiness filled Kazuya. Was it his own feelings? No, it wasn't his…

It was the figures.

It's feelings flooded into Kazuya, images before him. Even if they were too fast for him to see, he felt them all. Sounds of bullets shattered the air around him. Tears came out of his eyes.

Why…Why was he so sad?

"What…what's going on!!!" he choked out as tears started to flow faster.

The feeling of emptiness grew into pain, despair, sorrow.

_No way…No one should ever have to feel this way…_

"They didn't do this to me…I chose it…"

Kazuya, on his knees while gripping on to his ears, looked up. The voice was hoarse, as if it went through months and months, or even years without talking to anyone.

"Who are you?"

The shadow stayed still, its aura darker than the shadows around Kazuya.

"I…I am yo…your…no…I am a shadow. So far, I am the first one. I'd tell you everything, but I have limited time to do this…"

Kazuya gasped at the voice. It was nostalgic. But it sounded so sad…

Not only did it not talk to anyone for years, but it was crying.

"Fine…go on…"

His tears stopped, yet his heart was wrenching from the pain.

"Kazuya…You've heard of a word named Host…right…?"

"Yeah…"

Kazuya looked down. He's been hearing voices ever since they were ejected off the jet.

"Hosts…they are the commander for the Maidens. But now, the maidens are called…Project Mistake. Maidens hold desirable powers, but only their hosts can activate it fully. The only other possible way is for them to sacrifice apart of themselves, but inturn, they either…the lost item they sacrifice, is one that makes them themselves…"

Kazuya looked back up at the Shadow. His heart beated slowly, as the darkness of the Shadow spoke, especially after the word Project Mistake, because his mind went straight to his sister.

"So…I am a host?"

"Yes, but I'm warning you. The other hosts, the powerful ones, are in their own Organization. The Pact of Darkness. So far they've gathered up at least four hosts, but you, you are different. You are in contact with…Three Mistakes…"

"Three!?!"

The shadow spoke soft.

"Kazuya, there are two types of Mistakes. Those three you are in contact with, are not the prototypes. The prototype of Project Mistake are originally known as Ice, Fire, and Life. Project Ice, Project Fire, and Project Life, the three main Maidens and the first Project Mistakes.. A foundation, the one your father was in, used the word 'Mistake' still when they named the three prototypes. I'm sorry for now, but my time is up…"

"Wait! Who are they? Natsuki? Akane? Haruka? Arika? Yukino? Shizuru?!?"

The Shadow started to fade away, but stopped abruptly.

"…Shizuru…?"

A hand grabbed him

--

Natsuki noticed her brother was staring off in La-La Land. She grinned and shook him, trying to get him back to Earth. "Kazuya, we're going. NOW. Before we miss the meal."

Kazuya jumped and smiled weakly. "Whoa, scared me…mmkay let's go…"

They walked down the path Haruka and Yukino were last seen, and were in a vast field. Lilies, Violets, Roses, Orchids, were everywhere. In the middle was a plain patch of grass, where Shizuru was waving to them. Well, everyone else was there, but Natsuki's eyes were on Shizuru. The sky was starting to lose the sun, but it wasn't time for the sunset yet. Across the field a river could be heard, and even a waterful too.

"Whoa…" Natsuki mumbled when she made it up to Shizuru. She smiled, and sat down, patting next to her for Natsuki. "Will Natsuki like to sit here…?"

Natsuki blushed. "Y..Yeah…"

Akane, Kazuya, and Arika stared intently, also trying to leave an effect from their staring. Natsuki finally took notice of them, and switched glances from Shizuru to them.

"Arika."

Shizuru voice was calm.

"Kazuya!"

Natsuki's voice was pissed off, and Kazuya shuddered with a grin.

"Haruka!"

Everyone was silent.

…

Natsuki burst out laughing, and Shizuru let out fits of giggles, for the 80th time that day. Kazuya rolled over, and knocked onto Arika and Akane, while Haruka looked confused.

"Wha? What's so funny! That was one of those moments where someone buts in! COME ON! Stop laughingggg!!!"

--

After the not-so-calm prelude took place towards Natsuki and Kazuya's first real meal, it was time for Natsuki and Kazuya's first real meal.

The two looked like animated hungry wolves. "Food!" Natsuki chirped, but stopped when a hand petted her head. "Ara, Natsuki looks like a hungry puppy. But please, do not eat like a hungry wolf…"

Natsuki blushed and pulled back crossing her arms. "I…I'm not that cute…"

"Ara, I never said you were…"

"Hey!"

"Hello to you too."

Natsuki turned away. _This woman! What the fuck! Does she inherit some kind of gene to be blind and a tease! Grr!_ With her thought, Natsuki let out a little 'grr' noise, making everyone quiet.

Kazuya smiled. "Wow. Natsuki's first actual cute noise."

Natsuki blushed. "What the hell! I swear if I keep blushing, I will kill you all right now!" She pulled out her gun, and pointed it at Kazuya. Shizuru pet her head, instantly making Natsuki quiver and go to the source of the petter.

Shizuru gasped and moved her hand back when she felt Natsuki lean against her hand. "Ah…hehe….advantage…" Shizuru said under her breath while stroking Natsuki's head.

Kazuya stared wide-eyed. "Shizuru…you…"

Shizuru looked up to his voice, and stopped. "Ah…what is it…Kazuya?"

Kazuya shook his head and said nevermind.

Haruka and Yukino stared at each other, while Akane told Arika that Shizuru was actually hesitant.

At the same time, they all said, "Whoa," and looked at one another.

Silence.

…

"Oh god is that mayo!!" Natsuki said, interrupting the moments of silence.

Shizuru turned to her. "Uh…yeah. I made lots of sandwiches, but sometimes we like it with a certain amount or mayo…so she packed us an extra bottle to add more if we want…and uh…"

Natsuki grabbed a sandwich and took a big bite, and was making chewing noises.

Arika did the same, except opened her mouth. "Look look! I'm like Natsuki! See, I'm chewing with my mouth open!"

Natsuki glared. "Shut up."

Arika giggle with Akane, and Kazuya took a sandwich.

Shizuru smiled at the chewy noises.

Soon after everyone had started to chow and eat, Natsuki finally got to talk to Shizuru by themselves. Putting in a whole spoonful of mayo in her mouth, Natsuki turned to Shizuru.

"Sooooo….uh…how old are you anyways?"

Shizuru gulped down her bite of a sandwich. "16, but tomorrow is my birthday."

Natsuki's eyes widened. "OH! Should I get you a gift? Oh noo…I'll leave to town to find something! Should I go now? OH NO!!!"

Shizuru smiled, and finished the rest of her meal. "You don't have to, I think this is the best gift I've had…meeting you…"

Natsuki blushed. "You sure…? Cause you said that confessing 35 minutes after we met takes all the angst and fun out…"

Shizuru laughed. "But now its been an hour and 47 minutes! It doesn't count…" and she tried to put and sent a few fake tears.

"Ahh! Sorry, I was joking! But does it really matter how long we just met?"

Shizuru froze. _What?_ Her red eyes connected with Natsuki's Green eyes, and as if they suddenly knew everything they knew about each other. Natsuki finished eating, and tried to restart their conversation.

"So…who…or how did you find this place?"

Shizuru looked around, and came up with an idea. "Natsuki, you hear the sound of water? Can you bring me there?" Natsuki nodded, and grabbed Shizuru's hand, who followed with a smile. They left quietly, and Arika, Akane, Kazuya, Haruka, or even Yukino noticed them leaving.

--

After walking to the noise of water, Natsuki found a creek that looked quite clean, and a boulder that had a higher gound and a waterful a bit bigger than Natsuki. "Whoa!" Natsuki looked amazed. The water had reflected the sunset of the sky above them. Shizuru took off her hat, and Natsuki stared.

_Oh god. She's stripping. Oh god. Oh. My. God._

"Kiwi, time to come out…"

A snake came out of her hat, and Natsuki yelped. "W..WHAT the hell?!?" The small snake hissed, but Shizuru gently petted its head. "Natsuki, meet Kiwi. Kiwi, meet Natsuki, and be nice to her, or Mommy will be mad."

"Mommy?"

Shizuru looked at Natsuki and smiled. "I found Kiwi a long time ago…when he was a baby."

Natsuki looked at the arm length snake, and looked back at Shizuru. "I didn't know you favored snakes..I like wolves…and puppies…and dogs…but mostly wolves. Hey Shizuru, did you do something to Kiwi or is … he originally purple?"

Shizuru looked at him. "Well, back when I could see, he was a magnificent purple…but…I don't care, My favorite color is purple…"

"Mines blue…but…your vision…"

"I'll tell you later. For now, I want to stay here with you…"

"Where'd Natsuki and shizuru go?"

Kazuya shrugged.

"Who knows…

TBC.

A//N- Yeah, I'm loosing it. Enjoy the happy chapters…this is an AU…so ShizNAt Interactions will be quite soon…


	5. Chp04 The Unspoken Words

Chapter Four

_Thank you._

_Thank you so much…_

_For him, for her, I don't know…_

_But thank you…_

_Through this night, we will cry…_

_This tragedy we will suffer,_

_Yet … from you,_

_We can see tomorrow morning…_

_---_

"Kiwi…Where'd Shizuru go?" Natsuki had went to look around the creek area, and when she came back, she only found Kiwi slithering around. The snake looked up, and with gentle eyes started to climb onto Natsuki.

Natsuki feared Kiwi would hurt her, but instead, Kiwi hissed and gently moved up and around Natsuki's arm.

A splash was heard. Natsuki muttered as she tried to locate the direction, slipping a few times on the wet mud and scraping her knees on rocks.

Natsuki followed the creek up to its waterfall, and climbed the rocks. It took her a few minutes before she finally got up, and saw the water from the top that fell down to the creek.

She looked up to the setting sun; it was almost dark. She followed the water back, careful to not slip in, until she was stopped by bushes. She pushed them aside, to find a large yet shallow lake.

The lake was shining, because of the reflection, and in the middle were floating orchids.

Natsuki traced the lake, to a figure. Shizuru's figure.

"Shizuru! What…are…you…doing…" Natsuki stopped in mid sentence, as her eyes took the shape of a glorious naked Shizuru.

Shizuru quickly dropped down, and covered her bare body behind the flowers.

"N..Natsuki! Sorry! I…I got carried away…Let…oh no…I don't have my towel…and if a guard comes and sees…oh no…"

Natsuki blushed, and grabbed her cape. Pulling it off, the cold air pierced her skin, and cooled it down. She quickly ran into the lake and covered Shizuru. Shizuru smiled weakly, as Natsuki led her back on one side of the giant lake to a boulder where they could dry off.

"What were you doing?"

Shizuru looked at Natsuki, while picking up her dress that was placed on a tree branch. Quickly wiping it, she put it on and it fell onto her, as if it was a bit big. But once again, it had looked perfectly on her. Shizuru's wet was damp, and it wet the dress a bit, making Natsuki blush at Shizuru.

_She…she's really hot…_

Natsuki stared at Shizuru, and mentally slapped herself, and helped her get on the boulder. Placing her cape on the top, she led Shizuru to lie down, and she set herself next to her. After moments of silence, Shizuru finally decided to answer. "I don't know, I'm just drawn to that spot on the lake….its like my strength is generated from there…its kinda weird…but…nobody but me really has been here, well, except you now…so this is our secret spot now…I guess…"

Kiwi hissed, making Natsuki laugh. "And Kiwi's…."

Shizuru opened her eyes to look at Natsuki. A sadness filled Natsuki though, an emptiness, since Shizuru could not see her even if she looked directly at her… Natsuki gripped Shizuru's hand tightly.

"Shizuru…I…I don't know…"

"You don't know what..?"

"I don't know why…but I think I already….Heh…You know, if you could see…The sky is peaceful…The sunset is almost over…the stars are almost already up…It's a transition…of beauty…but…for this to happen when a war has completely not settled…I don't get it…"

Shizuru didn't get it. "What?"

Natsuki looked at Shizuru's eyes. "I've never…Never noticed these things until three hours ago when I met you…not once…Shizuru…I think I'm in love with you…"

Shizuru gasped, and a surprised expression appeared onto her face. "Na..Natsuki…?...I…I…"

Natsuki felt tears slide down, ready for rejection. Quickly, she pressed her mouth against Shizuru's, trying to silence her and savor the moment.

"I'm sorry…this is probably a burden to you…I'm really sorry…"

Shizuru smiled, and Kiwi hissed, or rather than hissing, cheered them on. "No. I love…I love you too…" Shizuru leaned in for another kiss.

Bump.

"Shizuru. That's my nose…" Natsuki whispered, making Shizuru laugh. "Well sorry, kinda blind here…jeez your mean Natsuki…"

Natsuki laughed. "Well, here are my lips…"

Once again, Natsuki kissed Shizuru, but more than once. After they finished, Shizuru clinged onto Natsuki smiling and sighing happily. They lay there for a minute, and when Shizuru opened her mouth, Natsuki heard a beautiful melody.

"_Tellus_ _dormit  
et liberi in diem faciunt  
numquam extinguunt  
ne expergisci possint."_

The sunset started to disappear…and Natsuki closed her eyes, trying to soak up the rest of its warmth, but instead found herself heating up from Shizuru.__

"Omnia dividit  
tragoedia coram  
amandum quae."

The stars exposed themselves…and the heat moved from Shizuru to Natsuki, waking her up a bit and drying them off. Natsuki smiled as she closed her eyes and listened to the rest of the song.__

"Et nocte perpetua  
ehem vel vera visione  
par oram videbo te  
mane tempu expergiscendi."

Natsuki's eyes widened after Shizuru stopped. "You speak Latin?" Shizuru nodded, and smiled with a bit embarrassment. "You didn't like it…?" Natsuki shook her head. "No…it was the most beautiful thing I've ever heard…well, aside from your voice itself…"

Shizuru blushed. "You flirt." Natsuki grinned. "How is one able to resist doing that with you? Name one you know who wouldn't!"

Shizuru grinned, and replied, "Kiwi."

Natsuki froze, and burst out laughing. "Idiot…" and nuzzled her head on Shizuru's head.

"Oh god…this is really weird…I seriously just met you…"

"But…it doesn't matter…does it?" Natsuki laughed at Shizuru's remark.

"I guess not…but…Shizuru…I…my…my world has been closed…before…I never saw or noticed anything except the things in front of me. Of course, I laughed at stuff, I smiled when Kazuya smiled...but…that's just it…It was like I was on autopilot for my whole life…ever since then…but…the moment I looked at you…the windows of my world opened, and I could see the outside…"

Natsuki blushed, while Shizuru smiled at Natsuki's outburst, causing her to blush even more.

"Natsuki…nice analogy…"

"Shut up…"

Kiwi hissed. Natsuki looked up at the sky, wondering how the hell did her life change that fast.

--

Kazuya looked up at the dark sky. "You know…they've been gone for a long time…"

Haruka looked towards him. "Hell yeah they've been gone…and-

"Sorryyy! Me and Natsuki got lost!"

Natsuki came back dragging Shizuru, both smiling a bit. "Back, we're back, I'm cold, let's go!" Natsuki yelled with a grin. Arika grinned, and poked Kazuya. "Hey, 20 bucks if I bet our sisters got together…You in too Akane?"

Akane blushed, and her cute face made Kazuya blushed. From a distance, Kiwi hissed, and he was most likely pissed that he had no one. Haruka and Yukino started to pack up the blankets.

"B..But aren't they both girls?"

Arika glared at Kazuya.

"So? Its 2013 Kazuya. I doubt that anyone cares anymore, in fact, I plan to go gay! But...tomorrow though…I'm getting sleepy!" Akane laughed at Arika's determination.

They all cracked, not noticing the figure watching them from a distance.

Nagi laughed. "Oh wow. Kazuya, you are probably going to be the best host, or the worst. And Natsuki…tsk tsk…All of your happy endings will crash down…"

Kazuya immediately looked back, looking straight into Nagi's eyes, glaring at his pink eyes. _What?_

Nagi laughed. The boy was smarter than he thought. _My dear boy, you will experience the worst lost ever…and I suggest…that you come with me tonight…other wise…_

Kazuya's eyes widened.

_I'll kill Natsuki._

--TBC—

**A//N:: So? Review? Please? I'm sorry, I think I will evaluate all the troubles, or confusion I've caused. Shizuru and Natsuki are completely AU, but they are still the same. Because they are AU, they aren't OOC, but that's cause it's an AU! AU AU AU!!! XD**

**Also, the italics are a way Hosts communicate, meaning that as evil as they SHOULD be, they have powers too. Bummer. I know. And at the beginning of each chapter…**

**It's highly important…**

**Highly…highly…highly important.** **But I'll leave it up to you to decide. Even if you somehow guess what it is, my ideas are much crazier. Hopefully you'll gain a…nvm. You'll see.**

**Also, I've edited the prologue, so it shows the litte '------' thing at the beginning. **

**So in the end…REVIEWS ARE NEEDED! I'm not good at fluff, but I like writing SMEX ). And this IS rated M so…**

**Expect the next 5 chapters to be ShizNat. ).**

**Oh yeah, this story is split into two arcs. The Awakening, and the … the other name I haven't come up yet. I'm still improvising how to connect my ingenius ending that will make you guys go…'are you serious…no…way…TEAR TEAR SOB SOB (Hopefully!)' to this so yeah. **

**This whole thing will approximately be around 25-30 chapters, and hopefully longer. I'll do my best. Also, when I finish this, I might to a Prelude to include information on the Maidens. So…**

**REVIEW! I SUCK AT WRITING! REVIEWWWWWWWWWW **


	6. Chp05 The Start of The Awakening

Chapter Five

**A//N: SMEX! SMUT! SHIZNAT! ). Wow. First ALMOST smut scene into this story, after all it IS rated M…so warning to all under 18…and if you are, go ahead and stay….) I suck at smex and smut writing so you'll be like 'wtf?'. Hahaha, enjoy. But also, everything will start here…The beginning of Arc 1, The Awakening. Arc 2, They're Still Waiting Somewhere Out Here… Not, Arc 2 is called Fly Away. ) now do you get it? Hope not. But… SMUT, SMEX, and ME RUSHING THE RELATIONSHIP!!!! Haha, you'll never guess what happens when they almost are there…so close but it just has to start the plot! **

----------------------------------

_I don't know how to say this._

_These words that definitely have a meaning…_

_But that meaning cannot be explained by words…_

_I don't know how to say this,_

_But I have to do my best…_

_So I'll say it again and again._

_The letters or the word itself is useless…_

_But the meaning is what makes it special._

_You taught me that…_

_Thank you…_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

They walked back, to the mansion. Of course, they got lost a bit more times, but that was the whole point of having a hidden mansion, was it not? Natsuki kept making sure Shizuru was all right, even though she was grasping her hand quite tightly. A wind brushed her hair, making her cold. She had given her cape to Shizuru to warm her, and the metal from her guns touched her skin.

Now that she thought of it…she was freezing. Kazuya didn't look that cold, Akane and Arika clung onto each other, Haruka and Yukino stood close to each other, providing each other warmth. Natsuki looked up at the sky. The stars shined brightly, like they had before. She took in a breath, and exhaled, seeing her breath like a little steam cloud.

Shizuru pulled Natsuki and whispered into her ear. "Hey…After we get you a room you wanna come over to mine? You can help feed Kiwi with me, Kay?" Natsuki laughed at Shizuru's childish voice. "Sure…"

The moon shined ever so brightly above them, grazing upon them and feeding them light for them to be guided throughout the night. The everlasting night, that would always take place somewhere, just as day always took place somewhere. They never were just at the same spot…

--

After they arrived, a man was there on the grand stair case. "Ahh Shizuru, there you are. Welcome back…Akane, did you take your medicine?" Akane nodded. The man chuckled and smiled, giving Natsuki a few shivers down her back.

"Ah…You must be Mr. Fujino!" Kazuya said, taking a step in. Suddenly, Natsuki felt cold, as Kazuya and the man stared each other in the eye, and stopped when the man let out a laugh. "Ahh, what a wonderful young man, I'm sure you will be powerful one day…"

Kazuya snorted.

The man switched glances, then to Natsuki. A mixture of shock and surprise entered on his face, as he dully stared at her with his crimson red eyes. "…and are you…his," pointing at Kazuya, "sister?"

Natsuki nodded. Shizuru took a step in, smiling. "Father, this is Natsuki Kuga. That's her brother Kazuya Kuga, and I'd like them to stay at our place while they are here in Windbloom. If its okay with you…is it?"

The father stopped his staring and smiled at Shizuru. "Sure sure…well anyways, I'm off to…work, so until tomorrow night!"

Mr. Fujino quickly left the house, passing them all with out eye contact. Arika sniffled and yelled out the door, "YOU DIDN'T SAY HI TO ME DADDY! I HATE YOU!" and shut the door, marching down into one of the hallways.

Natsuki laughed a bit, and felt a tug from Shizuru. "Haruka, I'm gonna take Natsuki to my room to give her spare clothes…" Shizuru momentarily stopped, feeling Kiwi inpatient and struggling to get out. "Ahh…Natsuki now! I have to…bathroom…so…in the hall, follow Arika's path, but turn left at the first cross. There's two doors, in front of each other, and a dead end. Go to the one to the left, that's mine!"

Natsuki nodded, trying to remember all of that information, while Shizuru heavily breathed from the long sentence. After arriving the door, Natsuki pulled the door open, and instead of a room found a staircase. Going up, for a REALLY long time, they arrived the top. Another hallway, but with one door at the end. After reaching it, Natsuki pulled open the door gasping at the sight.

Shizuru's room was huge. There was a window and a balcony, showing the forest, and the lake they were in, which was shining from the moon's reflection. Inside was carpet, and a giant queen size bed with a top and yellow blankets sat there. Stuffed animals were there, and a white desk with golden trims was at another corner. A giant, or more than one, cushions were there.

Natsuki pulled out her beanie and put it on, and whistled. "Nice room…umm…so if I'm staying here, does this mean I'm sleeping with you?"

Shizuru pouted. "You don't want to?"

Natsuki blushed and opened her mouth to say something, but her words got mixed up and made another 'grr' sound. "Aww…Natsuki is just adorable…but first pajamas…can you help me to my wardrobe?"

Natsuki absent mindedly nodded, and took Shizuru's hand to the only other door. Opening it, was a HUGE closet, filled with clothes, shoes, bags, accessories, EVERYTHING.

"Whoa. You are a girl."

"No duh…" said Shizuru and walked into the closet. "I've remembered my closet inch by inch, so unless you want to see me change, you can wait outside. Or if you're in the mood…_sweetie pie you ain't got no worries to have"_ Shizuru said in a western accent. Natsuki laughed, and walked out. She waited a few minutes, until saying, "I'd love to, but I'm not a pervert…"

Then Natsuki felt a body press against hers from the back, and steady arms wrap and find themselves around her waist. Shizuru gently nibbled on Natsuki's ear, and moved down to her neck. Natsuki let out a moan as Shizuru started to bite down on her neck.

"Ah…S…Shizuru…wh..what t…the…hell…"

Shizuru began to slowly suck, as one of her hands went inside Natsuki's tang top and made circles on her stomach. Natsuki felt her own breath give up, and she shivered from Shizuru's touch.

Her knees started to go weak, and Shizuru then removed herself and pushed Natsuki to the bed, which Natsuki turned on and laid on her back. She found Shizuru stark naked, right in front of her. "What about Kiwi?"

Shizuru smiled, and crawled on the bed, feeling Natsuki's legs and made sure she was properly on top of her, but accidentally brushed against Natsuki's thigh, which made her squirm.

With a husky voice, Shizuru leaned down near Natsuki's face, making Natsuki burn from being centimeters away from Shizuru's breasts. With her mouth next to Natsuki's ear, Shizuru whispered.

"Kiwi can wait…"

Natsuki grinned and pulled Shizuru down for a kiss, who had enough time to cover her mouth before Natsuki took control. "No no…games first…" and with a devious smile, she began to lift up Natsuki's tantop, first the black layer, than the white layer, while slowly brushing her fingers against Natsuki's bare stomach.

Natsuki's heart started to beat, as a heat warmed up in her. She couldn't take it anymore, her hormones were starting to 'kick in'. _Damnit_…_she's teasing me…_ Natsuki quickly moved her arms up to grope Shizuru, but Shizuru detected movement, and pinned Natsuki's arms above her head.

"Naughty Natsuki…I said games first…" and with that, Shizuru pulled off Natsuki's bra.

"So…what game shall we play….any ideas Natsuki…?" The chestnut haired girl slowly moved her free arm down to Natsuki's jeans, to where the belt, was with the guns and knife still on it. Unbuckling it, she threw it aside on to the wall, leaving it to make a quiet thump on the cushion it landed on. Shizuru grimed as she heard Natsuki start to pant, as her fingers reached the zipper of Natsuki's pants.

Pulling it down slowly, Shizuru searched for something. She quickly pulled out a little blindfold, but used it to tie Natsuki's hands together. "Keep it down or I'll tie you up next…"

Natsuki blushed, not like she hasn't been, but felt and saw move down, taking her pants with her.

_Oh…my…god…_

Shizuru slowly stood up, and dropped Natsuki's pants. She kneeled…

Natsuki's breath stopped.

She couldn't hear anything, but the beating of her heart.

Thump. Thump. Thump.

Natsuki swallowed as Shizuru stood up….

With a pair of pajamas in her hands. One was pink, and the other was blue. "Here's your pajamas Natsuki!"

Natsuki fainted. _Damn those pajamas…so close…_

Shizuru giggled. "I don't know you THAT much Natsuki…but that was the best experience in my life…fufufu…"

Natsuki smiled, as she watched Shizuru pull on a black and red girl-boxers, and threw a white and blue one to Natsuki, who blushed. Shizuru finished putting on her clothes, and slowly went on the bed next to Natsuki. She couldn't see, so Natsuki knew it was safe to fully strip. But what was unexpected was when she pulled off her panties she wore earlier, the door opened with a happy-again- Arika…and everyone else.

"Uh…"

Haruka madly blushed. "SHIZURU! WHY THE HELL IS THIS GIRL NAKED AND HANDS ARE TIED UP!!!"

Natsuki looked up, forgetting about the makeshift rope. Kazuya blushed and ran out, covering his eyes, followed by Akane and Arika. Yukino blushed and turned around.

"Ara, Haruka…the mood was settling…but now that you're here, would you like to join? Natsuki was…refusing to change, so I had to force her…"

Natsuki blushed. "Wha..What! Your blind! I lost to a blind person! What the fuck?!?"

Shizuru pouted. "Meanie…"

Yukino turned and grabbed Haruka. "Haruka…I think we should leave them...god knows…what stuff may happen…if we stay in there too long…" Haruka agreed, a bit to fast for a person like her, and slammed the door shut.

Natsuki grew red, when she felt Shizuru twirl a strand of her hair. "Shizuru…why'd you say that?"

Shizuru smiled. "Because I love Natsuki…and I like making her blush…"

With a defeated sigh, Natsuki finished changing before landing on her stomach on the bed next to Shizuru. "What would you gain from it? I mean, you can't see me blush…"

"Natsuki….being blind doesn't mean I can't enjoy things. I like the feeling of you blushing…I just know when you are, and I have a feeling that you're really cute when you do…"

Natsuki laid her head down. Shizuru gently patted it, and soon, Natsuki followed her weird newly started habit. She nuzzled her head into Shizuru, who hugged her.

Soon, sleep drifted upon her, as the gentle breezes came through the window.

--

Nagi jumped and landed onto the balcony outside the window.

"Soon enough, Natsuki…You'll find out what you searched for…but…that is, if you won't be distracted as much as you are…"

_You…_

Nagi looked down, to see Kazuya on a balcony to the bottom, staring up at him.

_Why, hello there fellow host! Beautiful day ain't it. Especially your sister…her body is gorgeous…_

Kazuya glared at the other boy.

_Fuck you. What the hell do you want…_

Nagi let out a devious smile and shoved his hands into his pockets.

_Kazuya, you can guess what I want, but you'll never know what it is. For now, let's say it has to do with your sister…_

Kazuya grunted.

_Because she's a 'Maiden'?_ _Or whatever that stupid Project was…_

Nagi looked surprised at Kazuya's knowledge.

_Project Ice?_ _Project Mistake Ice, The Maiden of Ice. It all doesn't matter. There's more behind the name 'ICE' Kazuya…not only does she wield the element of Ice but…well…I'll spoil the fun now…Well, I'm going to play with the Maiden of Fire next…_

_Fire?...but wait! Why am I a host! Why am I dragged into this!_

Nagi smiled, or smirked, with an evil glint in his eye.

_Ask your damned father…_

------------------------------------------TBC

**A//N. As I said, it was the NEXT five chapters full of ShizNat? I'm right! Also, this is the beginning of you guys reading more action. Also, I'm REALLY sorry for having Natsuki raped, but it's the only way! Theres a reason…and yeah….so…if anyone is mad at me, give me and this story a chance!**

**So Volk, sorry for making you mad, or in hater mode…If I was able to put my ideas here and have it made into the story I have planned out, you'd understand! **

**Also, the song Shizuru sang in the last chapter was the Theme to FINAL FANTASY VERSUS XIII. Sory for all caps ) felt like it. That song is what gave me inspiration to rewrite this and continue )**


	7. Chp06 A Cold View

Chapter 6

_We are different and alike…_

_We are opposites…_

_Complete opposites…_

_Fire and Ice do not go together,_

_But…_

_I would have done the same thing…_

_And not ever regret…_

_Thank you for showing me that…_

------------------------------------------------------

Lightning struck, and thunder clasped the night sky. Rain started to fall. The sound of bullets pierced the air. Natsuki's eyes struck open.

The little pains she had been receiving fully activated. Covered in sweat, or drenched, she slowly got up. Her muscles were sore, and her head rung out.

Shizuru slept silently, in the spot next to her, while she walked to the hallway, hoping to find any means of water to drink.

She opened the door to the staircase and went in, and her legs went numb and gave out. Natsuki fell down the stairs, hitting her head and body many times, and thumped onto the ground, whimpering in pain.

She opened her eyes. Her legs wouldn't move. She opened her mouth to yell for help…but no sound came out. A strike of cold fear hit her, and she shuddered at the thought.

Pain erupted over and over inside of her, the heat rising up. She felt like…she was going to die. Her eyes widened with shock, as the pain started to freeze. And it froze, creating a cold sensation in Natsuki.

She closed her eyes tightly, feeling the pain rise up again

She heard the sound of water, the rainfall, and thunder. The sound of destruction, of the worst thing that could occur in the never-ending darkness. Gripping her chest, she found it harder to breath.

_Help…someone…_

Natsuki frantically tried to move, but nothing worked. She only stared up at the dark ceiling, gripping her shirt, and awaiting more pain.

_I'm going to die…no…this…this isn't fair…_

Her breathing stopped. Natsuki felt fear stab at her, as she desperately tried to breath. Nothing moved anymore, and her hand fell to her side. Tears slowly dripped out of Natsuki's eyes.

_Not…like this…I can't die now…_

The tear hit the ground, and Natsuki's breath was returned. She inhaled, and opened her eyes. Her tear shattered.

"What?"

Natsuki looked at the ground at the frozen tear, now shattered into a billion pieces. She put her hand on the marble floor, and the ground that her hand on instantly froze.

"…wha…whats…whats going on…?"

Natsuki stared shocked at the piece of ice on the floor. The words wanted and that needed to be said were never said. As if Natsuki herself froze. Shock and sudden realization hit her, and Natsuki's vision faded. What was going on to her seemed like a dream- better yet, a nightmare. Shaking, and even starting to sweat, Natsuki picked up a piece of the ice shard, feeling it stab into her skin. Blood seeped out of the cut, spilling over the shards.

Turning the shards into a deep red. _Awaken._ The one word, pierced the air- no, the whole atmosphere around her, as if someone was shouting it in such a distant voice. The sound itself was incomprehensible, making Natsuki's head hurt. Was it really the noise?

Sharp pains filled Natsuki, as the tears soon came out. The blood seeping out itself began to froze, and panic alerted Natsuki. Shivering and crying, Natsuki felt like a young child. One who had lost everything. Just like her.

Sequence of events happened within her mind, flashbacks of her painful past. No, no, no! The words would echo throughout her mind. Why this had to happen, it was only natural one would suppose. But if one did suppose that, that one person was most likely crazy.

Her voice was suppressed within her throat, seeking and letting Natsuki know it was there, yet not making itself have any effort to escape in to the barriers of sound. Natsuki flailed around, wailing and screaming inside her head.

Please, someone…make it stop. It…it hurts…

--

Shizuru's eyes opened. Something felt wrong, as she felt a cold breeze. No warmth emitted from the window, which meant that either was really early, or today was a storm. Today, her birthday. The sound of a grave silence went around her ears, as she felt for Natsuki. Nothing, but air.

"Natsuki…" The name flowed out of her mouth ever so softly. At first, it was expressed with great compassion, caring…love. Then, it became a siren of fear. Shizuru jumped off the bed. _Natsuki__! Oh no…she would not be able to tell anything in this mansion…If she gets lost god knows what will happen…_

A voice, matched her own worries. "And god did know what happen…"

At that moment in time, Shizuru needed, no, forced herself and fought the darkness to see. But more darkness was in her vision. A cold mist hit her back, automatically telling her that someone snuck into the window.

Shizuru started to shake, afraid of everything. "My princess…you do know…how important you are to me?"

A childish laugh echoed, causing Shizuru, to cry herself.

_Natsuki__…_

--

The cold seeped around Natsuki, giving her into temporary paralysis. Darkness fell around her, and Natsuki let herself succumb into it itself..

And so she awoken.

The Mistake of Ice. The Maiden of Ice.

--

Nagi smiled at Christopher, the blonde boy with bright blue eyes. In his hands, a beautiful girl laid, with the most beautiful crimson eyes ever. "Ahh…Christopher. The Start of the Everlasting Dawn. Tate-kun…Reito-kun…I'm proud of you two for joining my little…'rebellion"

Tate and Reito, kneeling, nodded. They couldn't trust the group of hosts anyways, and what Nagi was doing was for the better. Or they thought it was…

Christopher, even younger than Nagi, grinned. "It was easy. She's blind, so Nagi, what are we going to do with her anyways?"

Nagi smiled at the boy shorter than him, turning his pale face towards him. He grinned, and his eyes danced around in a fiery passion. "Christopher…You do know that every organization that has any information about Project MISTAKE is most likely wrong? Sure, they have all the little itsy-bitsy DNA fragments, however…Did you know that there were 12 original Maidens? Right now, only three of those maidens have been recognized, but only because…well….they were the only ones who have the main blood line of the previous maidens. Ice, Fire, and Life."

Christopher raised his eyebrow. "So, pratically, out of the 12, only three lived…"

Nagi laughed. "Yes…however, it is possible that the remaining have succeeded in obtaining ¼ of the DNA Sequence of their ancestors. A recessive gene, an extremely recessive one the DNA awakening the maidens are."

Tate looked up. "Does that mean…they're could be more than 12, many more, that have little fragments of the DNA? So…I don't understand…"

Christopher grinned, and playfully jumped. "I get it! So…we are going to resurrect the Maidens! Which means…"

Reito grimaced. "…Which means we are going to … kill anyone with that little fragment of DNA…"

Tate gasped, and his eyes widened, glancing from the three males in the small cavern. "W..What! Nagi! I thought we weren't going to do any of this bullshit! What the fuck! This shit can't happen! I'm not going to kill anyone!!! Not even her!" he gestured at the chestnut-haired beauty.

Nagi laughed. "Relax, you smart ass…you won't have to kill…not one…not one single girl…of course, you do know why we captured this one girl right? This girl, Shizuru Fujino, is extremely, extremely oh so special... And most likely the most important one here..."

Tate lost his anger, and was quickly consumed in surprise, staring at the teenage girl, maybe about 1 year older than him. "Why?"

Reito didn't seem to get the idea either, however, we didn't inquire anything more about it.

Nagi grinned again, and shifted his eyes towards Christopher, changing the topic immensely. "Christopher, its about time she woke up too…isn't it?"

Christopher, moved his wavy blonde hair out of his eyes and thought for a moment.

"Ice? Yeah, no doubt about that…"

Nagi grinned, for the 100th time that day.

"Then we should also…let her in about what is to happen."

--

Shizuru twitched, mainly out of irritation of not being able to see.

Who were these people, why did they have her, what a Maiden or Mistake was, and why…why they called her 'special'. A part of her was a bit happy that she was called special instead of being checked out, but the rest suspected so much to not trust any of these people- after all, they did just kidnap her.

She stayed quiet, listening in on the rest of their conversation, until she accidently shifted her body weight.

"Ahh…so she awakes from her beauty sleep…"

Shizuru raised her head at the devious voice; it was childish…but…but very dangerous.

A laugh came from the otherside. "Nice one Christopher, that…was hilarious!!!"

Shizuru crossed her eyebrows, wishing that she was able to at least see.

Suddenly, a door opened, and finally, out of all the males, another female voice was heard. "She was awoken."

It was a dull voice, almost like it was a…a heartless doll.

Coming from the voice was a girl's voice, around the age that Christopher was.

She heard Christopher let out a growl, and wondered what was going on once again.

"Alyssa. What the hell do you want, butting into my business is annoying as hell, fucking bitch."

The heartless voice spoke up, "You shall not insult ojou-sama, otherwise I'll-"

The angry dull voice stopped midsentance, as the girl 'Alyssa' interrupted her.

"Sorry for that Miyu, but Christopher, this is my business as much as yours. The Everlasting Dawn is not one where it would give you all your desires. You should know that by now, you too Nagi."

Nagi laughed. "Alyssa-chan, this humors me. Of course, you don't know the meaning of Everlasting Dawn, nor the ones of the Maidens. Especially the rules they are set too."

Shizuru left herself alone in her head, trying to fix together what they were saying. The most she completely understood, was that they needed her to complete this.

"Tate, Reito, I suggest you hurry back, or the Pact of Idiots will wonder where you are."

"The Pact of Darkness? Nagi, you shouldn't underestimate them, after all, unlike you, they are hosts."

For once, Nagi didn't feel like talking back. Shizuru felt hands pull her up, and even started to feel a chain; which most likely numbed her while disabling her hands to move about.

"Hey…where…where and what are you going to do?"

Her voice quivered, mostly in fear. She felt being pulled up to walk, and her bare feet touched the cold floor. It was a rocky surface, yet extremely damp, like a wet cave. Shizuru walked in puddles, some frozen, some warm, and some…just relaxing, or refreshing.

"You'll see, Fujino-chan. You'll see…"

-

-

-

Natsuki never felt better. Better than the time she let her eyes feast on the beauty showered upon her from Shizuru. With a dull smile, Natsuki picked herself off the floor, and set off to the room. When she got back in, Shizuru wasn't there, which was a bit of disappointment. Oh well, she just thought, and went straight for her clothes. Changing, she looked out the window.

The sky was extremely dark, almost blue, either looking like it was the day after the end of the world, or a storm was about to come. Oh well, she thought again. She picked up the belt with her weapons, and smiled grimly and put her cape on.

Today was going to be…extra fun. Pulling out the two pistols, she loaded them each, put them back in, and started to run.

Natsuki jumped out the window, and landed onto the ground in the forest, and easily finding a path.

For her to be lost was pratically impossible, especially since…her feet made tracks of ice.

Natsuki awoke, and she felt the best than she could ever be.

--

Entering the quiet city gates, she immediately recognized the poor side of the city, the middle-class, the higher-class, and the rich officials, or the bosses and government officials. It truly was a giant city.

Natsuki saw a shadow in the alley way, and heard desperate cries.

Following them, a brown haired girl was being chased. Natsuki watched the scene unfold, to the shadow hitting her, then to it simply beating her, and to the point where it stripped, and ripped her clothes.

Till then, she was a mere observer, wondering what was to happen.

The next moment, she became a heartless killer.

Blood splattered all over the girl with ripped clothes, her eyes widened and full of tears, as she saw the man screaming in pain as the bullets of ice pierced him. He started to move, but howled in pain, the pain of being frozen. His internal organs froze, and shattered, killing him within seconds.

No, milliseconds. It didn't even take one second for him to fully feel the pain.

Natsuki smiled. It felt good.

Better than ever.

--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.

TBC.

----------------------------------;-----------------;

A//N:: Sorry for no update. Um…yeah. ….

The drama begins y'all! YEY! Oh yeah, I just got my guitar so like…woah! Happy Times!

HAP-PPY TIMES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YEE YEE!!!

XD XD XD

Don't worry, Shizuru won't get hurt. I mean, Everlasting Dawn sounds like a good thing…right? RIGHT?!?

Where is my motivations --. You guys wanna give -?


	8. Chp07 Disgust

A//N: Okaaaaay, um…can anyone give me three names? I need one for an old guy (a host), the girl who almost got raped in the last chapter (important), and one for a middle aged boy(important, but don't be mad because he will be made to piss you off). Sry if no one wants to, but my head is busted from all the I.S. at --. Bleh. N if you do but Someone already did it, I could use the extra names for other people, but side characters. Don't mind, sorry sorry. bows to all

crashes into a pole

---

--

-

Chapter 7

_My, my…_

_Naughty girl…_

_You didn't follow the rules._

_And this is what you get._

------------------.-------------------------------.------------------------------.

Natsuki licked her lips, making them extra moist, as she planned to kill all the older men who were doing 'bad things'.

She entered a bar, and immediately sat down. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw an old man come close to her, and sat next to her.

"Hello p'errrty lady. Ya' need some company? I can give ya' a r'ealllllll good time, ya' know?" His breath reeked of bottles of beer, and maybe tobacco or some other drugs.

With irritation, Natsuki ignored him as he ranted on and ordered a beer. "Sorry kid, we don't serve minors, howev-"

The man grabbed Natsuki's shoulder. "HEY! Fuck'n listen while I'm talk'n to ya' bitch!"

On reflex, Natsuki pulled out her dagger, and slashed the mans arm, testing it out. The man howled in pain and fell to the floor, while blood oozed out of his arm. The bartender jumped over the table, and the rest of the occupants in the room turned their attention to Natsuki and the bleeding man.

"YOU FUCK'N BITCH!!! LET GO OF ME, THIS BITCH I'z GONNA GIT SOME!!!"

Natsuki stared blankly at the man, as a silence took captives of them.

After the moments of silence, Natsuki turned back to the bartender. "Beer. Now." she ordered with a commanding voice. She pointed her dagger at the bartender, who slowly got up with his arms raised.

He moved back, but jumped when the man howled again. Even Natsuki turned to look at him. With a curios expression, she saw the man's blood begin to turn icy, until it froze. Soon, he coughed, and blood came out of his mouth, to the point where we started to throw up.

In amidst of his throwing up, Natsuki noticed it wasn't from the stomach. He was throwing up his _insides._

With what should have been a disgusted expression, Natsuki calmly examined it, and looked up into the eyes of many. She looked back down, to see that the man was done, and was laid on to the floor limp.

He probably was dead. The smell went to Natsuki, so she turned away until she faced the bartender, who had peed in his pants after witnessing that.

"Beer. Please?"

-----.-----.-----.

Shizuru leaned on what was wall. She was on a metal bench, and her feet were on a solid concrete. She heard the clanking of bars, which meant she was probably in a cell.

She heard footsteps, and the clanks of the cell door. Without raising her head, Shizuru stayed 'looking' at the floor. "Shizuru-chan, neh, are you hungry? You won't have to worry about the food, because we are only trying to help you. So please understand that…ne Shizuru-chan?"

Shizuru would have completely agreed, however from the voice it was Christopher, and his tone made her suspicious.

"Yeah…sure…"

Christopher beamed, even knowing Shizuru couldn't see him. "Here's your food then. It's the same food we eat, so don't feel down."

Shizuru heard a plate being sat next to her, and the bars clanking again. Groping the air for the plate, Shizuru picked it up and sniffed, just to find out what it was. _Mashed potatoes and steak…couldn't they eat something a BIT healthier?_ Shizuru added a sigh to that, and looked around for any utencils. Luckily, they gave her a metal fork and spoon and a bottle of water. Chewing her food slowly, she wondered of what was going to happen.

"Ow…" Shizuru pouted after biting her tongue. Suddenly, a thought of Natsuki massaging it with her own entered into her mind, which Shizuru brushed away. With her face fully red, she nibbled on the steak until she decided she was full. Placing the plate on the floor, Shizuru lied down on the bed to think.

Where was she? Where was Natsuki? Is Natsuki worrying about her? How was Natsuki? Is Natsuki looking for her? Did Natsuki just forget about her that quickly? Did Natsuki betray her? Is she going to see Natsuki ever again?

Those questions puzzled her, until she got to that fact that all of them except the first one was concerning Natsuki. Again, Shizuru blushed, missing Natsuki already. Her heart ached for her, her soft milky skin, her dark midnight blue hair, the shimmering glow in her emerald eyes, her soft and gentle touch that sets apart her tough look, her voice, her laugh…

To be simple, everything about her.

"…Natsuki…"

Shizuru missed her, really, she did a lot. Closing her eyes, Shizuru went through her memories of Natsuki. From the hour she met her, to a couple later where she first kissed her. With a sigh, Shizuru opened her eyes, yet still not being able to see.

With determination, Shizuru decided to do everything needed to live, to be with Natsuki again. After all, she probably was at home, waiting for her…

Wasn't she?

---.---------.

A//N. I can't go on until names are given…so HELP! Sorry for the short chapter TT


	9. Chp08 My Prince

A//N:: Thanks to Chuckabutt, shiznats, ShizNat, and glowie for the Names ). I could use them all, considering that its almost the end of the first arc, but yeah…) Its not an excuse glowie-sama! I SWEAR!!! (hides in a corner) Mwhaahaha! My invisible coat can hide me! (pulls out yellow raincoat and covers myself…)

MWHAHAHA!!! ! Oh yeah, shiznats, if you didn't recall, Takeda is al…oh my! I forgot about him!! TT. oops. Now I can't kill him…although as much as I want him to be the man that will piss us off…he…he is just stupid, I need someone clever…so…maybe he could be the second piss-er-off-er?

And Chuckabutt, theres a Christopher, so its kinda weird to have a Kris…isn't it?

Also, Notice. Notice. Notice. Its kinda gonna go like this, First arc, a little break…smex…, then second arc ).

Man, I need depressing…(cough) stuff, for second arc…bleh…I think I'll stop spoiling.

TA-DAAAA!!! Presenting Chapter…8! Oh yeah, people who gave names, I will at least be using one of the names you gave me ). Or maybe two. Who knows..

Oh yeah, the names of the cities…or the two places, Shangri'la, and La'Cryma, anyone wanna name what anime I got the idea from? Plus, they are actually real…

AND, forgive me if you get mad that I used your name for a weird person…, like the incest family in my story (I'm not looking down on them, They have a story too, hopefully a tear-jerker one…), and more…

You'll see…so READ )

--------------------.------------------.-----------------.----------------.-----------------.----------------.-----------------.---------------.-----------------.----

Chapter 08

_If only you knew…_

_Why it had to be you…_

_A forced decision, _

_One that I fought against clearly._

_My eyes sought you, and I was touched._

_You went to him naturally, however…_

_I didn't want you to be close._

_If you were…_

_The pain was just unforgivable._

_I know that this not enough…_

_For how much I changed your life.. _

_But…if I could have you understand…_

_I wouldn't mind dying anymore…_

_I'm…so… sorry…_

_For everything…_

_I want to rewrite our whole past,_

_And maybe we could have been a real one…_

-------------------------------------.---------------------------------.-----------------------------.---------------------------.------------------------------.----

"Nami!!! It's time to eat!!! Get cher' ass o'er here!"

Nami sat on her bed, what was left of the setting moon illuminating into the darkness of her room. She stared out the window, partly traumatized by the past events. The big of a matter happened to her, yet everything is still the same…

_Why…_Nami felt tears run down her cheek, as a pit of fear formed in the middle of her stomach. _I…I almost got raped…Just…Just a few hours ago…_

Nami still had the picture of the dead man, shattered, on the floor, in her mind, and her savior. After all that…Nami blushed…the girl who saved her…was absolutely beautiful.

_This is so…wrong…_Blushing Nami hit herself, wondering why she felt like this. It was kind of like a fairy tale, her prince saved her, the princess, when she needed someone. And now the princess fell in love with the prince.

The only thing different was that the prince was a girl. Not that Nami minded, after all, it was 2013, nobody really looked down upon homosexuality. Laughing a bit, Nami decided not to let something like _that_ bother her whole life, but now had a decision. She was going to confess her love to her prince, meaning she would soon be going to world's end searching for her prince.

Nami's door burst open, and her twin sister, Tomiko, burst in. "Nami, come on! Its 5 am, time for breakfast. Even though we're 14, we gotta work for ma' and gramps!"

Nami looked down, noticing the two names unsaid. Her brother Nathan, and father Nicholas, had died serving the army in the lands of 'Shangri'la', or the lands before it became Shangri'la. They got back news and pictures of the bodies, they looked normal, however they died by being strangled. All 8 years ago.

Nami sighed, and got up from her bed. Her dark hair swayed in the morning's darkness, as she followed her twin sister out her room.

At the table, an elderly man was there. He was wrinkly, and old, however Nami and Tomiko looked up to him. A lot. He was completely wise, smart, devious, and sometimes uses his knowledge in little jokes.

Her mom was in her late 50's, even having the wrinkles on her face and the graying hair.

Setting herself down on the table, she looked at the piece of toast, butter, and a glass of orange juice. A regular breakfast.

"Hey, Nami, why were you late last night? You were just supposed to go to the Public Library for a book, but you came back 2 hours late, which was 4 hours ago."

Nami absorbed all her sister's words, and chewed on her toast. After gulping down, she smiled. "Oh…that..um…sorry, I lost track of time! I love reading so yeah…plus…there was this…this person…"

Tomiko grinned. "Ooooh Nami is in love with someone! Mommy, Gramps, lookey, she's blushing! So? So? Did you talk to him, what did he look like, what's his name?"

Nami blushed, and decided not to lie about _her_. "Um…Actually…it's a girl…"

Tomiko's grin disappeared, and a smirk took over its place. "So you're a lesbian?!? COOL!"

Nami glanced at her Gramps and Mom, and they smiled, which gave relief to her. Tomiko spoke up again, wanting to bug her sister out more info. "So, was she the pretty or sexy type?"

"Sexy…beautiful…pretty…perfect…"

Tomiko put those words together, and jumped up. "You ARE in love with her! So, what's her name! Tell me all what happened! Come onnnn!!!"

Nami let out a gentle smile, and told her everything…about her 'prince'.

"She had milky skin…it seemed like it was as smooth as baby's skin…and but she was worked out….and she had beautiful midnight-blue hair…and the brightest green eyes that…that…"

"…burnt through your heart?" Nami blushed at Tomiko's comment. "No…but they seemed so empty…and lost…its like she was on autopilot when she-"

Nami's heart missed a beat, when she realized she almost spilled the beans. Tomiko noticed her twins discomfort, most likely from Twin Telepathy, and patted her sister's shoulder.

"Don't worry, you can trust us…"

Nami looked down, and nodded. "Well…some guy…he was drunk…he followed me home…and started to chase me… and _she_ helped me…and …. Right now…I want to find her and thank her…and…"

"…make love to her?"

Nami blushed heavily as she glared at her sister, and her mom and Gramps started to chuckle. "Stop finishing my sentences!!!"

"No! Twin Telepathy always works like this!"

"You've been wrong for the past two times!"

"Idiot!"

"Moron!"

"Loser"

"Shitface!"

"Dyke!"

"Whore"

"STOP USING PROFANITY!"

The bickering twins stared at their mother's outburst, and saw her 'angry' expression, and both dropped laughing. "M…mom…fa…fa…fa..ce….so…ugl…ugly…and…fun…funn…funny!!!"

Their mom closed her eyes, and smiled at this normal life.

-------------------------.-------------------------.----------------------.

Shizuru closed her eyes…and her expression noted that she was…a bit sad.

She whistled a melodic tune, and started to sing.

"_Happy birthday to me…_

_Happy birthday to me…_

_Happy birthday to me…_

_Shizuru__ Fujino…_

_Happy birthday to me…"_

Shizuru sighed at the darkness, feeling a tear run down her cheek. Damn jinxes, they ruined her birthday party. If she was only lucky enough, she could have spent her birthday with Natsuki.

Damn jinxies.

More tears.

More thoughts about Natsuki. Maybe she really was in love with Natsuki…

After all, the two boys, Nagi and Christopher, promised they wouldn't harm her, and would return her soon enough. Plus, Natsuki was probably worried to death about her, and maybe was even looking everywhere for her. And when they released her, Shizuru would look for Natsuki, and jump into her arms.

Or maybe find another way, since she couldn't really _look_ for Natsuki. But when she reunites with Natsuki, Natsuki was going to owe her a _special _birthday present.

Shizuru smiled. She really did love Natsuki, when she had only met her yesterday. Maybe it was true love…because it seemed like they knew each other for a long time instead of hours.

And Natsuki's body, her naked body, was unscarred despite her personality, however, something told Shizuru that her soul was scarred.

Maybe Shizuru was fixing it, ever since Natsuki told her she normally wasn't like this, until she met her. Shizuru blushed and smiled at the thought. _I'm Natsuki's special person…yey…_ As much as she didn't want to admit it, Shizuru was really happy thinking about everything afterward, and maybe, maybe if Natsuki finished all her business, she could stay with Shizuru. Or the other way around.

After all, in the year 2013, everything was allowed to be happy.

After all, Shizuru now decided, she wanted to be engaged with Natsuki.

--.--.--.

Christopher opened up a book in the giant mansion's library, waiting for Kazuya to awake, and for Nagi to arrive. "Man…slow pieces of shit."

Christopher laughed at the used profanity, and noted himself as a naughty, naughty 8-year-old. Opening a book, _The__ five people you meet in heaven_, he begun to read it.

After an hour, he finished the book, throwing it onto a nearby table, for future preferences. He then summarized the whole story in his head, thinking that it was actually a good story. _So basically, this old dude Eddie…dies to save a little girl, and soon finds out he's in heaven, but doesn't know if he saved the girl or not. He meets a man…a blue man, who he never really met before, who had almost hit him when Eddie was a small boy… Which meant Eddie is the reason he died, and he taught that to Eddie. Then Eddie met his Captain in the army, and found out how his captain died. It turned out while they were destroying the barracks that kept them captive, he had saw a shadow in one of the huts, and tried to find out what it was. Of course, nothing was there, because it was him snapping out of war-mode, which was the point of time where you realize what you've done, and drop your gun, losing it. So his captain shot his leg to stop him, and dragged him out of the fire he was half-way burning in. _

_While they were escaping, and while he was unconscious, the captain checked the pathway, and it turned out there were mines, which blew him to bits…_

_So then Eddie learns about Sacrifice…_

Christopher smiled. Sacrifice. How Ironic, it was just so funny, the irony-

"Hello there Christopher…" an elderly voice spoke out, ringing into his ears. He looked up at Takashi Fujino, the leader of the Pact of Darkness. Trying not to spit in disgust, and repressing his desire to kill the man, Christopher forced a smile.

Takashi saw the 8-year-old boy in his library, staring off into space. The wavy blonde hair that covered his bright blue eyes were adjacent to his extremely pale skin.

"Ahh, there you are Christopher! Ahh, good morning Mr. Fujino, might I say, your mansion is quite big. Is Kazuya here?"

Christopher and Takeshi turned their heads to a grinning Nagi. "Nagi, your late, jeez…"

Nagi laughed at Christopher. "Sorry, I had…business to take care of with Masuyo and Raine-sama"

Christopher grimaced. The incest family. Nasty, and disgusting.

The two teenagers, brother and sister, would make-out right in front of his eyes. It was nasty, really…

---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.

Arika and Akane woke up first, knowing today was Shizuru-onee-chan's birthday. They quickly woke up Haruka, Yukino, and Kazuya, and quietly snuck past the library, hearing their (except Kazuya) dad talking. After passing the almost opened door, they heard more voices.

All going back, they peeked through the door to find a young boy, handsome indeed, sitting on a table, an albino boy with a big smirk, and their (except Kazuya) dad talking.

---.-----.-------.----------.------------.-----------------.--------------------.

Thomas Satako looked at the empty cave. He was an elderly, old, wrinkly, weak man. But he had power. So much power. He stared at the 11 empty seats, knowing that the three prototypes aren't alone. He knew as much as Nagi did, however he connected it better, filling in any gaps from the unknown knowledge of the past.

So far, he and Takashi lead the Pact of Darkness, the name they made up. They were going to be gods…they would change this world. They would mold it, shape it, and live in it.

Reito and Tate, they only other two known hosts, always looked unconvinced. He was soon going to do something about it, after they obtain the next host, Kazuya. So far, they didn't know his whereabouts, until Takashi noted that he had befriended his daughter, a 'Mistake'. Truly, all of his daughters were 'Mistakes'. However, Akane, being the youngest, was the one they were at the moment gaining information on.

Also Kazuya, who seemed to have a liking for Akane.

Then there was Masuyo, who refused to join them, however messed with them so much. The 28-year-old man and the sister he fucked were most likely insane, after all, they went on a killing spree during there Go-around-the-world-trip 8 years ago. However, his Maiden/Mistake, was unknown. He did have the powers of the host, which concluded that he hasn't been 'assigned' to a Maiden/Mistake yet.

Moving the panel for the holographic screen, Thomas moved up his finger to change the settings to locate Mistake/Maiden-Fire.

Tokiha Mai.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------.----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

TBC.

---.---.---.---.

A//N:: Meh, another short chapter. I'm not really into it today, after all, I just woke up ).

RnR's please ). They are greatly appreciated.

And I mixed Mr.Satako, and Thomas, creating Thomas Satako, who will be playing a big role in this story. The host of Maiden/Mistake-Ice…harty har har….

…I'm an evil girl ). (. I should write a happier fiction after this most likely 20+ chapter story.


	10. Chp09 Remember, Remember

Chapter 09

Hey,

Did you know, that we are the same?

I am you, you are me.

_Why…_

Did you know, back then, you loved her?

Did you know, back then, that she loved you?

_What…?_

Did you know, that you two were forbidden to be in love?

_Huh?_

Did you know, that the name Ice, is not just the element?

Ice, it is formed by water, and it creates a balance to fire.

Formation and Balance.

Fire, it synchronizes with Ice to create Water, which in turn creates ice.

Creation and Synchronizing.

Think about it, please.

_What…the hell?_

You know, _he _is correct. But _he_ is lying to them, because he knows so much more information.

_Who?_

The one, who has Shizuru.

--

_Shizuru__…_

Natsuki's eyes opened, unaware of what had happened. The grey sky of a storm thinned away as the sun started to rise, giving warmth to Natsuki's skin. She looked around, and found that she was in an empty room, with a window letting sunlight peer through and graze upon her.

Natsuki looked around the dusty room, and sat up. Her head hurt like a motherfucker; had she been drinking? What if..

What if something happened? She couldn't remember!

Anxious, Natsuki checked herself. No damage on her clothes, her weapons were there, and she didn't feel sore. She felt…great, aside from a cold feeling in her chest.

Walking, the world seemed a bit dizzy, so Natsuki closed her eyes. When she opened them, her vision corrected itself. "Bleh…this headache is major…I'm an underage drinker…heh…funny…"

Natsuki swung the door open to find a hallway with a few more doors, and a staircase with laughter and loud noise. Going down, she entered a bar. On one of the steps, she made a creak, and everyone turned to look at her.

"Umm…Hi…?"

The bartender went around the table, with a scared face. "Okay look, we're sorry, please don't harm us! We'll do anything okay, so-"

"What the fuck are you talking about???"

Natsuki's head REALLY hurt by the time, and she didn't want any bullshit with her.

"Wha…you don't remember? How can you not remember!!!"

The bartender's face flushed. She reallllly didn't want any bullshit at the moment. "You kill a man in my bar yesterday! He's dead!"

It took moments for Natsuki to comprehend the words, and when she did, fear finally struck her.

"What? I don't kill! I'm not a murderer! I…It wasn't me then! I swear!"

Everyone in the bar was quiet, and payed attention to the scene there.

"W..Wait don't tell me your one of _them_…"

"Them?"

"Rumor has it that back in the old times, labs here and gov. officials made some war shit, and one escaped. They said there were two more, and-"

"Wait..what?"

Natsuki's head began to throb, and she felt nausea. The bartender stepped back, and quickly brought her to a bathroom. "Man, if that's the case then nevermind. But Ya' did drink a whole mighty lot last night!"

Natsuki nodded before spewing up what ever she had the night before into the toilet, and flushing it down. Using the sink to wash herself, the bartender gave her a bottle of water to rinse and to help herself. "It may not cure hangovers, but it hella' makes ya' feel better.."

Natsuki let out a smile and nodded, wondering why he helped her. "Wait…Tell me more…please…"

"About what?"

"The war shit."

The man smiled, and told Natsuki the story. "So basically, 6 years ago she killed anyone who really was a threat, not to her, but to you guys too? Then, why aren't you mad at me though? You…you…you said I killed…"

Natsuki trembled as tears flowed down her cheeks. "It…I…I couldn't have…I swear…I…I…I didn' t know…I…I'm sorry!!!" Natsuki sobbed uncontrollably, as the guilt of taking ones life away.

What if he still had a family? What if someone loved him, cared for him, and She took him away?

"Oh…god…I…I'm so…so…"

The man patted her shoulder. "Look, girl, its alright. He was a drugger. Uhh, I mean, he was on drugs, his family already died, and he's done a bit of killing himself. But he was in pain most of times, and we figured that he did the stuff out because he was insane. You most likely ended all the pain he had, and now he c-"

"BUT STILL!!!... i… I wasn't ever supposed to hurt anyone.."

"Well…I figure something else must have happened though…you did have blood on you before…you came in…"

Natsuki blocked out the rest. Grief, guilt, and fear filled her. She killed someone, and by the looks of it, it could have been more than one person she killed.

After endless minutes of her sobbing, she finally wiped her tears away.

"Umm…uh…"

The elderly man smiled, and he opened a fridge below his bar table. "Tom. Call me Tom."

"Tom…thanks, I-"

"GRAMPS! Nami and…hey…Nami! Why are you so red??? And gramps, who's that? Hey your to old for young people! She barely looks a year older than us! That's molestation! Nami! STOP! FUCKING! BLUSHING!!!"

Natsuki stared at the shouting girl. For a minute, she swore that the alcohol she previously downed the other night fucked up her vision, cause she was seeing two of the girl. Both had dark hair, fair skin, and brown eyes, but one had a angry face, and the other was completely red…with…her…eyes…on…

It took a minute for Natsuki to figure it out, so she even double checked behind her.

…Me???

"Nami! Ey' Nami!!!" The angry twin shook her hand in front of Nami's face. The other girl, blushing, jumped back and stuttered words. Glancing back at Natsuki, she looked down.

The twin sister looked at her, then at Natsuki, then grinned. "So its HER?"

Natsuki's eye twitched, reallllly hoping that she wasn't THAT drunk last night…

"Umm…excuse me, but I didn't do anything weird to you did I?"

The blushing girl looked up, shook her head, and opened her mouth to say something. Laughing awkwardly, Natsuki decided to change the topic, but suddenly the girl moved and..

Natsuki's eyes widened.

The blushing girl pressed her lips onto Natsuki's. Natsuki froze, not knowing what the hell to do, since the last time she kissed was with Shizuru, and…

_…Shizuru!!!_

Natsuki regained her senses and while trembling, and blushing, pushed the girl away.

"Umm…I guess that's how you say hi here then…umm…"

The girl blushed, and opened her mouth, again.

"Thank you…for…saving me…"

_Okayyyyyy__…._

Her twin sister whistled and hooted at them, while some of the guys in the bar took interest on watching two girls kiss. Tom merely grinned, and smiled. "So you're the one my granddaughter was talking about, and I'm guessing…you took care of that guy…too…"

Tom froze, as if his mind put it together. "So…you save my granddaughter, come to my bar, kill a man, pass out, I move you to a room, I come back for breakfast at my house, my granddaughter tells me this, I take sleep for an hour, I come back here, your up, and this."

Natsuki wanted to laugh at his sarcasm, but then couldn't as he said the word kill, and the implying of killing two people.

"Oh.."

Even though Natsuki felt somewhat shocked, her conscience split into two. One that told her it was okay, they were bad, just get over it, and the other telling her that she…enjoyed it…

…Wait…enjoyed it?

"Well, so you're my sisters- OW! Nami why'd you hit me!"

"Cause' your bein' fagbag!"

"What the fuck is a fagbag!"

"You, idiot!"

"Fuckface"

"Bitch ass!"

"Umm…I'm going…to go now…"

Natsuki walked towards the door, trying to erase the past events. Opening it, she felt some one grab her hands. Soft hands, that had desires of its own, mostly wanting her to stay.

Natsuki turned to see the blushing twin.

"umm…excuse me..uh…name…"

"Nami…but…you saved my life, so…is it alright … if … I accompany you for your time in this city?"

Natsuki looked into her eyes, they were pleading, and as the person as she was, she finally nodded. "Hey, I wanna' too! I'm bored!!! Anyways I'm Nami's twin, Tomiko!"

Natsuki laughed at Nami's twin. "Soo…okay intro's…umm…so I'm Natsuki, and I did shit last night, and-"

_Tomorrow is my birthday…_

Natsuki's eyes widened, as she suddenly remembered. "Shizuru…!"

Nami looked a bit sad, and turned her head away. "Oh…so-"

"Where's the nearest market, shopping, ANYTHING!!!"

Nami looked up, confused. "Wha?"

Tomiko grinned. "NEXT CORNER, GO GO! We'll meet you there and pay in turn for saving ma' sister's Ass, kay?"

Natsuki smiled at the kindness. "Thank-"

"GO!!!"

Natsuki jumped, and rat out the door. Or tried to…

The next thing she remembered, a gun pressed on her face, and blood.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Natsuki__…I really miss you…I turn 17 with the most amazing person ever, and then I'm kidnapped. This is like some kind of movie they played back when I was a kid… Natsuki…Ara…I really must be in love with her for it to hurt this much…_

_I…it…hurts…_

_So…much…_

Shizuru felt the tears slowly stream down her cheeks, sometimes accompanied by a sniff, sob, or whimper, and occasionally a mix of all three. Not wanting to cause a disturbance, Shizuru bit down on her hand to stop from wailing.

Why was it hurting so much? They promised to return her after they finished, and they promised she wasn't going to get hurt. But what did they do to make her fear, and worry still. Perhaps, Shizuru thought, it was because she was blind and her senses told her not to trust them, or maybe it was because…of…

…

Shizuru stopped crying, and opened her eyes. A click went off inside her mind, and she forgot all she thought about. Rubbing her eyes, she reached for the tissue she received from whoever gave her the food.

Feeling the tainted morning light on her back, Shizuru looked up.

Within seconds she started to scream. Color filled her vision, memories lost came back.

She saw it flash by in her mind. I cold empty white room, metal tables, a doctor inserting a syringe. Then, everything went black as she heard an alarm, and her disorted memory, her real memories, came back.

A new sense of fear came into Shizuru, and she gripped her chest as a pain in her heart increased. Looking over, a spider dropped on to her hand. Feeling a tingling, Shizuru caught a glimpse of it.

It looked straight at her.

And it dropped.

Dead.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Akane looked through the creek. "Bleh, it's probably one of those business meetings, let's go visit the newly angst Shizuru!"

Haruka's voice took Akane by surprise. "It's 'aged' Haruka…" She looked at Kazuya, on a whim, and he nodded, as a reassured agreement to stop eavesdropping. Arika had a disappointed look on her face. "Aww man! The blond kid is cute for his age!!"

Akane laughed, while Haruka smacked Arika on the head.

Kazuya got up, and jerked his head towards the hallway to Shizuru's corridors.

--

They slowly went up the stairs, creeping to surprise Shizuru. Reaching the door, Haruka 'sshed' the whispering girls, and Yukino pulled the door open.

"SURPRISE- …"

The three dropped silence at the emptiness in the room. A trail of blood led to the window, and a ruffled bed was shown. Arika and Yukino began to cry, and Haruka gulped. Kazuya stared wide-eyed, his palms sweating, and his feet trembled.

"S..Shi..Shizuru? You guys aren't hi..hiding are you?"

No response. Checking the room, Kazuya ran in panicking, throwing Shizuru's stuff trying to find anything, to where the two disappeared. If it wasn't for the blood, one have thought they just went to do…adult situated things.

Kazuya punched the wall. "That fucking liar!!!"

The moment he did, Akane and Yukino screamed.

The door opened, and Mr. Fujino and the two boys entered. Smiling, Mr. Fujino laughed. "Finally, everything is going to plan."

Arika dropped on to her knees, and shook the now fallen Akane; whereas Haruka caught the fainted Yukino. "Hoever…my 'favorite' and her lover are gone…Nagi…I swear…"

The albino boy laughed. "Who knows, I have my share of secrets as do you. Maybe, if you told them the truth, then I could give her back…"

Takashi Fujino spat on and pushed Nagi. "Christopher, tell me, I have all the money you want, I-'

"Sorry, I don't like telling old people the tricks to our games…" Christopher grinned with Nagi, and Takashi glared.

Nagi looked at Kazuya. "Maybe its time we…explain things? Come, all, we shall talk in this father's….meeting room.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------.

Nami stood, wide eyed at the fountain of blood spraying on her, and Natsuki. She stumbled, fell to the side, and threw up. Her gramps ran to her, and held her hair back. Grimacing, he told Tomiko to help her sister. With a feared expression, Tomiko grabbed her sister, shaking, and shut her eyes. The occupants of the bar screamed, more in fear of this, than last night.

Nami looked for her grandfather, but her blurred vision made it worse. She heard muffled noises, as if time slowed down, and saw people's feet running for the back door. Why? Nami was clueless, even though she just experienced it. Her senses disappeared as she realized the person who she loves, is a murderer.

Like the legend of the girl escaped from the laboratory.

--

_Natsuki__ had opened the door, and he was there. Nami screamed, he had similar phenotypes as the man last night. Traumatized, Nami hid behind Natsuki's back._

_The man hit Natsuki with a gun, and yelled. "YOU FUCKING BITCH!!! YOU KILLED HIM! YOU BITCH! I'M GOING TO GIVE YOU HELL!!!"_

_And then it all happened. Natsuki pressed her hand at the weapons hung around her waist, took the dagger, and sliced his throat. The cut was slim, but it glowed, and it suddenly began to rip more and more. The man screamed in pain as his skin tore off from his neck, followed by his tissue._

_His flesh dropped on his feet in a messy pile, causing puddles of blood to appear. Natsuki turned around, and looked into Nami's eyes. Nami's eyes were frozen in Natsuki eyes._

_But Natsuki's eyes, that were bright and beautiful with Shizuru, were dead at the sight of human blood. "…only three…nine more…"_

_Natsuki__ looked down at Nami and smiled, a smile that represented an insane killer, and lowered down to her ear. "I won't hurt you, my princess…you do not know yet…but you are as important as she is…"_

_Turning again, Nami blushed for a moment, forgetting that a man was dying in front of her 'prince'. _

_Suddenly, the veins in the mans neck exploded, and his muscle hit Natsuki, who smirked and wiped it off with no hesitation. Blood squirted onto the man, and he slowly fell._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Opening the cold cabinet, Mai Tokiha banged a few empty pots. "Heyyyyyy!!! Its time to eat!!!"

Her 'mother' Midori jumped down laughing, most likely drunk off the rural beer they found, followed by her 'siblings', Nao Yuuki, Mikoto Minagi, Takumi Tokiha, Akira, and the frail girl they found. Really, Takumi was her only real sibling, but as the girl they had found…

She was by herself when they escaped to here, from La'Cryma, and her legs were torn up. Midori, the eldest, had helped bandage her, from the skills she learned from a best friend back in college, and helped her physically and mentally.

The girl was traumatized, yet she acted so elegantly, and she was mature and wise. Mikoto wanted to play with her, in which she smiled, but disagreed. Nao got irritated from her smart 'ass' talk, and Takumi, who wouldn't admit it, had a crush on her. Of course, He also liked Akira, the girl-who-confused-them-at-first-saying-she-was-a-guy-but-then-was-a-girl.

Eating the curry she made, the cold winter brought shivers down most of their backs, as they ate the warm delicacy that … well, warmed them up. She smiled, especially at the young girl, who laughed and smiled as Midori told jokes to them all.

Yet, something was odd about the girl. She was always intently looking at Mai, and ever since Mai showed her the abilities that caused La'Cryma to…well, ever since then, the girl didn't ask about it, but watched her.

It did creep Mai out. She knew nothing of the situation, other than she can create, and manipulate fire.

Mai finished her plate, and yawned, and when she opened her eye, she was being stared at.

"Ano, Mashiro-chan, is there something wrong?"

Mashiro kindly smiled.

Mashiro, the last survivor in the destroyed land of Fuuka, spoke up. "Mai-san, I think its time you know about the truth."

Silence grew upon them, and the hash winter blew at the walls of the small cabin.

TBC.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------.

A//N:: Got back from my first of many vacations this summer! I don't know, but I think this is my longest chapter yet OO. I keep forgetting about the original characters, and my mind keeps adding things, so bleh.

Its bound to get more bloodier till the end of the First Arc. And to explain things, Mai and them escaped to Fuuka.

Wonderful? I think so too! Time to work on 'A Battle At Fuuka University' My other fic…that…smex…smut..yeah OO.

So. Reviews are wonderful, although I'm taking my sweet time with the story line! (huh? This story has elapsed in two days, no, like one day and eight hours!!!) OMgoosh.

Whats happening to Natsuki? Well, you will see. That everything is connected, no matter how far away they are .

RnR RnR REIEW PLEASE if yah' love meh!


	11. Chp10 Past Ties

A//N:: Sorry for no update in a long time/ short chapter P. You see, here's the thing: I keep getting hella ideas at night, and I don't know what to do with them and it creates the twists in this story. However, I'm going to over work myself as a … human being, less sleep, less eating. Plus, I've been getting more sick…and I lost my appetite and my sleeping things. I only sleep about 4-5 hours a day now…

I don't see my friends anymore, and this computer is my only way out of my life. [. Basically, I'm going through a phase. And my parents are getting on my last nerve, I just spent the Fourth of July listening them talk. Then I go to the mall with this ANNOYING little girl who knows EVERYTHING! Then when I go for fireworks I spend it with no one but my cuz and her friends, who I. Don't. KNOW! And then I get back, my parents are too busy for guests that they don't even OFFER dinner to me. And I only ate cereal today --. Crappy day. Hopefully you can get me feelings in the new fic I'm working on. (sigh). I'm losing it too. I can't do anything with out the computer, I'm becoming completely selfish, my hormones are acting up and I basically hate everything at the moment. I even started to hit my mom because we wouldn't go HOME so I can go on the COMPUTER! God damn, I don't know what is wrong with me…my hormones are really fucking me up…well, at least I'm not blaming anyone else…and I actually realize how fucked up I am.

Sorry, I just need some advice on cooling down. I finally get to see my friends in a couple of days, but that's it. And if I get in trouble which is a high possibility, who knows. Last summer I lost it cause I got in so many fights with my family…fuck…oh well…

Go ahead and review, I don't know and don't care at the moment…

Short chapter. I know. Most of it is my rambling about my life story. (tries to find happy place)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------.

"Eko-san, can you please help me?"

The young lady stood up and went over to her boss to rearrange a flower bouquet. "So, please, tell my what happened now! I know about your little date with the young man!"

Eko blushed.

Eko Ryami lived in a small town, so news like that got around pretty fast. She, being one of the few teenagers, was sent away from the family, which only consisted of her father and brother Tommy. Her mother had died, sadly, in an accident when they moved to the north through boat.

Recently, a young man name Takuya had moved in the town. He was a year older than Eko, and he immediately took a liking to her. He was a weaponist, he helped serve the army of the United States specializing in guns. He and his father had moved from Asia, and his father was in the Air Force. They had traveled across many lands, and they usually visited his brother who lived in London.

"I..It wasn't a date Miss. Shantel!" Eko and Takuya had only went out a bit to view the sunset that went down on the small village covered with snow, and that was it. No more than G rated content.

Lia Shantel, a 82 year old Japanese woman who ran a flourist, had watched over Eko since she was sent away. Apparently, her father and his partner Takahiku had wanted to start a new project, and females weren't allowed.

Eko looked into the reflection of a flower vase. Her golden eyes in comparison to Takuya's Bright Glassy Grass colored eyes made her seem sly, why he was a playful kid.

In fact, they had met through a childish way. Eko was trying to carry a lot of grocery bags, bumped into Takuya, dropped everything, he helped her, they got into a fight, he juggled, and asked her on a date.

_Which was NOT a date!!_ Eko blushed heavily. _But I do like him…but I don't want him to call me 'Eko' like everyone else does…I want my REAL name…the one mother gave.._

Saeko Ryami sighed, but Saeko could deal with Eko a bit more.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------.

"May I see her? She's been screaming for the past five minutes…"

Mr. Thomas Satako took his cane. Its been 17 years since the accident, where he had his own last name changed to help his daughter and grandchildren to live. Of course, they don't know anything about him limping, in fact, they don't know that the 'healthy' him they see isn't him.

Of course, it being the future and with the power of the host, he could create things. A healthier him, that could make his two granddaughters happy.

Alyssa and Miyu, the two other aside from Christopher and Nagi who knew about this new 'captive' led him to the girl.

In the cell, she was there in her pajamas with her chest nut hair. Her pale skin was swamped in sweat, and her face was scrunched up showing her pain. She grasped her head, screaming, and opened her eyes.

Once color filled her crimson eyes, she screamed again.

After five minutes, she begun to inflict self damage. She ran against the walls, punching them, slamming her head, until Thomas finally had Miyu restrain her. Putting a restraining suit on her, they set her on the metal bench.

She began to whimper and frantically look around.

"N..Natsuki…"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------.

"What?!" Eko looked at Takuya. He had run, was out of breath, and had tears in his eyes. "My father…after he dropped me off here…he crashed…in…Los Angeles…and…he destroyed a Military Base…your…your father was killed Eko…I'm sorry!!!"

Saeko felt tears stream down her face.

TBC,

Okay, I think I feel a bit better after writing this. But I still can't sleep. I close my eyes, but I stare into the ceiling, and I get into an anger tantrum for nothing. And I'm NOT Pms-ing…

Aww poo. P


End file.
